With A Little Time
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: A Swan Queen Fic. Takes place after 2x17, "Welcome to Storybrooke." Regina now thinks she has the upper hand after seeing that Snow White's heart has blackened, but of course, nothing in her life can run smoothly with the Savior constantly intervening. Regina finds out that Emma is a Savior in more than one way. (Keep the Faith Swan Queen)
1. Chapter 1

_****__(Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of their characters. I'm just a fan looking to have fun and explore the possibilities...)_

_**So, I started this a few months ago, but I wanted to wait until the hiatus to get it going. I only have a few chapters ready to go, but I'm determined to keep Swan Queen positive and strong throughout the summer. Don't look at the finale as a set back, we all go through crap in our lives, but it's what makes us who we are, and brings us to who we're supposed to be with in the end. Stay Strong Swan Queen :) M rated for future chapters of course. I'm thinking this will be around a 20 ch. fic and will do my best to update it at least once a week :)**_

* * *

Regina flung the door opened and chucked her keys across the dining room, not caring if they scratched up her magnificent floors as they skated across the surface.

"And bad people," she mumbled furiously. She was amazed she was able to control herself and didn't strangle the infuriating Savior right then and there at the well. Regina gazed over into her mirror, her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest. She shook her head at her reflection, knowing exactly why she burned the curse and restrained herself as she tried to calm her adrenaline filled body. It was for Henry. Everything she did was about Henry. But how much longer would she have to wait to have her son back with her where he belonged. Regina continued to stare at herself as fiery puddles began to develop in her eyes. Patience was never something that came easy to her and each day she woke up to an empty house made it that much harder for her to resist fully returning to the woman Henry despised; The Evil Queen.

* * *

The walk back home from the well was eerily silent. Emma and David were still trying to process everything that had happened, while Henry stayed ahead of them to be alone. Neal was the only one trying to make conversation as they walked, doing everything he could to neutralize the bothersome air surrounding them.

"At least Regina burned the curse." He started, but the only response he received from the group were half smiles and grunts. Once they reached the center of town Neal, realizing there wasn't much he could do said his goodbyes so he could go and check on his fiancé.

"I'll call you tomorrow, ok buddy?" Henry half turned and nodded to him, but once Emma tried to catch his gaze he turned back around.

Once they reached their apartment Emma thought things would being to fade, however, the stillness continued to linger. Their place was empty. David automatically became frantic of Snow's absence and after double checking every room, ran for the door.

"My mom isn't going to do anything." Henry called out before David left, sword in hand.

"Sorry Henry, I can't take any chances, especially when it comes to Regina." And before Henry could protest again, David was gone. Henry rolled his eyes while shaking his head as he headed up the stairs.

"Henry wait," Emma called out after him, but he didn't stop. "Henry."

"What," He snapped back.

"Hey, don't raise your voice like that to me. I just want to talk to you." He turned half way around, but refused to look at her.

"I don't want to talk. I just want to be alone for a little while ok?"

"Ok," Emma replied, not really happy she was giving in, but at the same time, she knew that the last thing she would want was for someone to push her into talking when she asked to be left alone. So, she sucked it up, and let Henry go upstairs to his room.

Emma sat down on the couch in the living area and stared at the blank TV. The pass week was like riding a Tilt a Whirl at the fair. Her head had already been in full spin when she found out that Neal was Rumpelstiltskin's son, revealing to Henry that she had lied to him about who his father was, only to come back home to deal with Cora and Regina trying to kill Gold; Henry's now grandfather. Her thoughts somehow always ended with Regina these days though. She had promised Henry not to use magic anymore, but then her mother showed up, and all bets were off. Part of her was still blaming herself for Regina teaming up with her mother. After all, she never called Regina after finding out the truth about the whole Archie mess, which was one massive manipulative trick orchestrated by Cora, but as she thought back to her first few months in Storybrooke she pushed all guilt aside and grunted.

"Like Cora needed to do much convincing to get Regina back to the dark side. That woman was just destined to be bad."

"And you wonder why she is the way she is." A voice called out from the stairs.

"Henry," Emma jumped up startled. "I thought you said you wanted to be alone."

"I do," he replied hurrying over to the fridge as she walked over to the counter. "But I was thirsty."

"Henry listen."

"No," he snapped again as he slammed the refrigerator door. "You're suppose to be the Savior Emma, that means everyone, not just the people you think deserve to be saved." And before she had a chance to get another word in, Henry jetted up the stairs to get as far away from her as possible. Once Henry slammed his bedroom door, she growled at herself and went to throw the nearest thing in her range against the wall, but was interrupted by David walking through the door with a zombie like Mary Margaret.

"What happened?" she cried hurrying over to them.

"I don't know for sure. She's not saying much." David replied, sounding more panicked than he was when they first got home and found the apartment empty. "I found her outside of Regina's house, and the only thing she would say was that her heart was black now too." Emma looked up at him confused, then returned her gaze to her mother.

"Mary Margaret, what does that mean?" Snow's head began to lift as if it was hanging on by a thin thread, swaying back and forth before she met her daughter's eyes.

"It means my heart is no longer pure."

"How do you know that?" David questioned as he tightened his grip around his trembling wife who would most likely crumble to the ground if he didn't hold her up.

"Regina showed me." Emma and David's eyes met instantly, and before he had a chance to stop her Emma was out the door.

* * *

There was a new glimmer of hope in Regina's eyes after she slammed the door in Mary Margaret's face. Snow was already deteriorating and she knew if the precious Snow White were to dissipate into nothingness, everyone around her would fall into the same massive worm hole soon after.

Regina walked into her study with a bit of a skip in her step to pour herself a nice celebratory drink, wanting to soak up every bit of her minor victory after such a painful day. She was halfway through her second glass, when there was a thunderous pounding on her front door.

"Now what?" Regina said, rolling her eyes, but quickly shook away any negative thoughts. She really didn't want this good mood of hers to vanish into nothingness.

"Regina," yelled the frustrated voice on the other end of the door. The Savior, of course, coming to mommy's rescue. Who was she kidding? She couldn't even get five minutes of happiness, let alone a lifetime with the Charming Clan permanently attached to her life. Regina collected herself as Emma continued to pound on the door, doing what she could to conceal her smirk from extending the delay as she opened it.

"Can I help you Ms. Swan?" she asked in a naturally polite tone.

"What the hell did you do to Mary Margaret?" The blonde barked and Regina again rolled her eyes as she walked away, but left the door open so that Emma could finish her rant. "Answer me," Emma went on following her into the study.

"Drink?" Regina asked, unfazed by the rabid approach of the Savior.

"No, I don't want a fucking drink, I want an answer." Regina acted as if she didn't hear Emma's response and poured her a drink anyway, turning with her usual smug smile sprawled across her face while extending her arm with the drink.

Emma glanced down at the glass, nostrils flaring, and snagged it from her hand. At first Regina thought she was going to launch the glass across the room, or worse, her head, but instead the blonde downed it all in one gulp and slammed the glass down on the coffee table.

"Didn't want to wait for the toast I see." Regina said gracefully as she moved over to the small couch.

"Toast to what?

"Why, your beloved mother's heart. Looks like Snow and I are not so different as people made us out to be." Emma let out and uncomfortable crazed laugh.

"You're joking right? You think one bad decision in her life adds up to your countless."

"One?" Regina shot back trying to control the anger boiling up inside her.

"Fine, let's say handfuls compared to your millions."

"Wow, that family of yours loves to throw their own spin on the stories of our past don't they? No wonder you hate me."

"I don't hate you Regina." Emma replied, stunned by her own words. "I just don't particularly like you either."

"That much is obvious, but I should have been kidding myself when I thought there was a glimmer of hope the night of the party at Granny's. Why on earth would the Holy Savior ever like or give bad people like me a chance?" Emma looked as if she was going to protest at first, but then turned and made her way toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Regina questioned causing Emma to turn back around to face her. "Didn't you want me to tell you how I know your mother's heart developed a black spot?"

"It doesn't matter." Emma responded sadly. "It's not like you'll give me a straight answer, and I'm too tired to play your pathetic mind games." Emma again went to leave, but for some reason Regina followed.

"She begged me to kill her." She yelled as Emma made her way down the walkway.

"She wouldn't do that." The blonde replied facing her once more.

"Then how else would the both of us know that her heart had darkened. She came to my doorstep, wanting me to end her life, and I almost did." The words left her mouth without her permission.

"Until you realized that by her living with this new information would end up torturing her more, giving you more satisfaction." Regina stared at her with a blank face, taken back by how quickly Emma came to the truth of it all. "You forget Regina, I know you too well."

Emma started to walk away again, but glanced over her shoulder once more.

"Great job changing by the way. Henry would be so proud." Then the Savior picked up her pace and left as quickly as she had arrived. Leave it to Emma Swan to destroy her lovely high, and every lonely, depressing feeling that took over Regina's mind and body when Henry first left returned as she closed the front door, shamefully making her way up the stairs to bed, before the sun had a chance to set.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all of those who have favorite and followed. Like I said, I have the next few chapters put aside, and although I have and idea on how I want to do this one, the entire fic isn't already planned like The Painful Road to Love and Redemption was. So if you have any thoughts or suggestions feel free to send them my way. **_

* * *

Emma woke up early that next morning and decided to make everyone a nice, soothing family breakfast. She wasn't the greatest cook, but she could handle pancakes, bacon and eggs. David was the first one up, although that wasn't saying much since he hardly slept with a broken Mary Margaret in his arms throughout the night. Even when Mary Margaret finally closed her eyes David kept a loving hold on her making sure she felt safe and secured no matter how uncomfortable of a position he was in. Soon after David took a seat at the counter, Henry came down the stairs with his backpack on making his way toward the front door without even blinking in her direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" His reply was short and like the day before he was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Out." Emma eyed him sternly. She let Henry have his pissy day yesterday, but he was starting to scratch at her patience with his continuous attitude.

"How about you have some breakfast with us first." Henry stood there staring at her with the same distrustful look he used to give Regina when she first came to town, and it killed her, but Emma stayed strong and motioned with her eyes in the direction of the stool. Henry moppied his way over and plopped down next to David, but kept his backpack on.

"How's Mary Margaret?" Henry asked after a few minutes of awkward silence that was swallowing up the air. The last thing Emma wanted to do was lie to her son even more that week, but David shot her a pleading look, and although Henry wouldn't agree, the truth was too much for her and David to digest let a lone a young boy.

"She'll be better in a day or two." Emma watched Henry's response, clearly agitated that they still felt they needed to protect him. She then placed a breakfast plate in front of him, hoping it would lighten his mood before changing the topic.

"So, where are you heading off too exactly?" She questioned while ripping a piece of toast and tossing it into her mouth.

"The park, thinking I'll meet a few friends there." Regina wasn't the only one Emma knew how to read well. Henry's expressions were just like hers, which she actually found endearing at times. She enjoyed seeing the similarities between Henry and his adoptive mother come out as long as Regina didn't pass on any of her sociopathic tendencies.

"I would like it if you don't go and see your mom, at least not without me." Henry looked up at her about to protest her assumption, but Emma just shook her head, before any more of his lies could slip out.

"Fine. Can I at least call her to make sure she's all right?"

"After breakfast." Henry flashed her a small smile which Emma took as an important step with him forgiving her for everything that had happened in the last week and kept talk simple for the rest of their meal.

Henry hurried upstairs after breakfast so he could be alone while he called Regina, giving David and Emma some time to discuss Mary Margaret.

"So, what are we supposed to do about her?" She asked with a mixture of concern and annoyance in her tone.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen her like this before."

"Well she can't just lie in bed for the rest of her life. Although I guess I'd prefer that to the alternative she was considering by going to Regina's yesterday. Why don't you call Archie and see if he's available? That is, if you can get her out of bed." David nodded and wasted no time, taking his phone out to call the doctor as Emma headed over to the sink to clean up.

It was the first time Emma didn't mind doing the dishes, something about the simplicity of it made her smile, and god knows she needed some normality in her life. As she was finishing up, Henry came flooring down the stairs sending her right back into her hectic reality.

"Something's wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, tossing Mary Margaret's bright flowery dish towel over her shoulder.

"It's my mom, she's not answering."

"She could be taking a shower, or maybe her phones off."

"No," Henry replied shaking his head. "She never turns her ringer off, and I know her showering routine. She never takes one this late in the morning. I tried calling her three times and got nothing, I even sent her a few text, and waited a little bit, and still, nothing. Some thing is definitely wrong, I know it." Henry made his way toward the door, but Emma grabbed his shoulder halting him.

"Hold on kid. If you think something's wrong, then I think it's best if you stay here while I go and check it out."

"But."

"Please Henry. We've already had enough happen this week. I'm sure every thing's fine. I'll go to Regina's right now to make sure, and once everything is cleared, I'll call you."

"Ok," he answered, not entirely happy.

Emma tossed the dish towel on the counter, and snagged her leather jacket as she made her way out the door.

_This Savior thing is exhausting_ Emma thought as the hurried across town to Regina's. There were definitely no off days with this Holy title, let alone time to properly digest breakfast.

When Emma approached Regina's house, everything still looked like it did the day before. She made her way to the front door, and after one knock, the door creaked opened.

"Oh great," Emma mumbled as she removed her gun and side-stepped her way into the house. She took a quick glance around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Regina," she called out, but only the air answered as Emma waited a moment for a reply. She began to inch her way through the lower levels of the manor clearing every room as best she could, but there were still no signs of the brunette.

"Regina," Emma yelled again at the bottom of the stairs, but still no answer. Emma took each step up with caution, occasionally glancing back just to be on the safe side. When she got to the top of the stairs, she decided to try to call Regina's cell phone, one hand holding the gun steady, as the other scrolled down to her recent call list to Henry's mom. Emma heard the phone going off from inside Regina's bedroom, and took a deep breath as she approached the door.

"Regina," she tried calling out once more, but to no avail. Emma cracked the door open, terrified at what she might find, but once she peeked in, there was nothing except for a balled up Regina in bed with an insanely amount of crunched up tissues replacing what used to be the comforter.

"Regina." This time the brunette shot up and grasped at her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"You weren't picking up your phone."

"Oh," she replied falling back down to the bed. _Seriously, why the hell did she have to be the Savior_, Emma thought once more as she stared down at an unrecognizable Regina Mills, who ironically appeared to be in the same condition as her nemesis Snow White.

"Henry was worried."

"What?" Regina slowly sat back up disheveled and confused. "Why would he be worried about me? I thought he would officially cut me out of his life now."

"Why would he do that?" Emma asked placing her gun away as she took a few steps toward the bed.

"Snow's heart." Regina replied, but only received a puzzling look from the Savior in return. "Yesterday, don't you remember our conversation, or have I just completely lost my mind?"

"No, I remember."

"Well then, didn't you tell Henry what I did?"

"No," Regina straightened herself, showing a sliver of her regular regal self.

"You didn't tell him?" Emma rolled her eyes as she approached the questionable bio hazard blanket of tissues.

"No, Henry doesn't need to know the details about all of that." It seemed like the bewildered faces were bouncing off one another now.

"Why? Wouldn't that work in your favor if you did? I was certain Henry was calling me this morning to announce that he never wanted to see me again, which is why I tossed my phone against the wall breaking it before he could completely break me." Emma sighed as she sat down on the tiny square part of the bed that wasn't covered in tissues.

"Believe it or not Regina, but the last thing I want is for you to be entirely out of Henry's life."

"Really?" the brunette drew out, the confusion in the room now taking away all of her other words.

"Look. Henry asked me to make sure that you were all right, and now that I've done that, along with clearing up whatever misunderstanding caused you to drown yourself in tissues, will you be ok if I go?" Regina nodded as she replied.

"Yes...thank you Emma." The blonde let out a soft chuckle as she stood back up.

"Wow, didn't think I'd hear you say that to me ever again. Now don't go back peddling on me. Henry needs you." Emma took out her phone as she headed for the door, but Regina called her back.

"Wait." Emma looked back to find a struggling Regina as she tried to open her mouth several times, before any actual words fell out." I know I have no right to ask you this, but can you help me?"

"Help you with what?" Regina glanced down at the pile of tissues before responding, and Emma began to wonder what other things she and Mary Margaret shared the night before.

"Help me stay on track." Emma's eyes widened, definitely not expecting that. For Regina to think, let alone ask for help from her only confirmed her suspicions about how deep in despair she was in now. The shock of the question, evidently taking over Emma's ability to speak. "I'm sorry to even ask you, but... I don't have anyone else." The miserable state Regina was in overtook her, and that, along with what Henry had said to her the night before made her answer easy. She was the Savior after all.

"Sure." Regina exhaled, relieved to hear her reply, and softly smiled. "Now, get dress." That of course, only brought the confusion back to her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Get dress. We're going to start now with a visit to Dr. Hopper before you realize you actually asked me for help and change your mind.'" Emma couldn't tell if it was the shock of her accepting this new responsibility or the fact that she dove right into it, but Regina looked like she forgot how to move.

"How about you go get dress while I call Henry. Then after visiting Archie we'll meet him for lunch at Granny's, ok?"

"Ok," Regina answered, still looking frightened at Emma's approach to the situation, but slowly began to make her way out of the bed and into the bathroom to start her new rehabilitation treatment headed by the one and only, Savior.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to Dr. Hopper's office was unnaturally quiet to say the least. At different times Emma and Regina would glance over at the other to say something, but other than what was said in Regina's bedroom, there really wasn't much more to say, and starting up some kind of normal conversation would definitely make things even more bizarre between them.

The silence however, began to eat away at Emma, and although it was only a five-minute drive to Dr. Hopper's it lagged on like they were stuck in time. She reached down for the dial to turn the radio on hoping to drown out some of the awkwardness, but of course nothing but commercials and songs she couldn't make out in time for her patience came through. Frustrated, Emma reached back down to turn the radio off and to just pick a song, any song and sing it in her head until they arrived at Archie's office, but Regina caught her hand before she had a chance to touch the dial.

"Can we keep this?" She asked in practically a whisper.

"Sure." Emma answered, curiosity striking her instantly as her ears focused on the song that she had missed while speeding through the stations. It was Joni Mitchel's, "Both Sides Now," clearly not a song to help Regina's already sun flowery mood, but Emma did love the song and made sure to bite her tongue before oozing out a sarcastic comment about it adding to Regina's already upbeat state.

As Emma thought about it though, she let a small smile seep through. It was nice to find out that Regina wasn't just a Bach and Beethoven kind of girl, but had an ear for some of her favorite classic rocks songs as well.

Thankfully, they reached the good doctor's building a few minutes later just as the song ended and Emma flashed Regina an encouraging smile as she opened the car door.

"Thank you for the ride Ms. Swan. I'll call you when Dr. Hopper and I are through."

"No need," Emma replied opening her door as well. "I'm coming up with you." Regina shot her head toward Emma, trying to conceal the annoyance in her face, but failing.

"I'd rather see the doctor by myself."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Emma responded immediately not wanting this whole Savior rehabilitation plan to back fire before it even had a chance to begin. "I'm not going in with you. I'm just going to wait outside Archie's office until you're finished. The first few days are the most crucial when it comes to the rehabilitation process, so I'll be hanging out with you for a while." Regina raised her eyebrows as she stared at the Savior, obviously expecting some kind of pun, but Emma only smiled back at her.

"Come on Regina," Emma started as she began to walk toward the door, "You can still glare at me while we head up to Archie's office." Regina followed, now shock glued to her face clearly not expecting Emma to be handling everything so casually.

When they reached Archie's door it was closed so they both took a seat outside his office and waited in silence. Emma tapped her foot anxiously as she picked at her cuticles causing Regina to look over at her agitated.

"It's nice to see where Henry gets his bad habits from." Emma gave her a half-smile as she placed her one hand down to calm her leg.

"Sorry, doctor's visits have always made me nervous."

"But this visit isn't for you." Emma adjusted herself in her seat still not entirely comfortable receiving a silent chuckle out of the brunette in the process, but the Savior caught it.

"At least my neuroses gets a smile out of you." Regina jerked her head over in Emma's direction about to protest, but didn't say a word and smirked back at her instead.

"Dull, is one thing you are not Ms. Swan."

"Wow, I received an apology and I believe to be a compliment from the Queen on the same day. Either Hell just froze over, or I'm really good at this Savior stuff." Regina grunted in return as she shook her head and Emma couldn't help but smile at the faint grin on Regina's face. Maybe having a support person, who wasn't her psychopathic mother was exactly what Regina needed. This rehabilitation trick may actually work, but as soon as Emma began to think of all the happy possibilities of Henry's future with his mother's side by side, Dr. Hopper's door opened and Mary Margaret and David stepped out. _Shit! _She forgot David was taking Mary Margaret to see Archie that day too.

Emma caught Regina's body language immediately tense up and could feel the volcanic eruption about to spill out of her eyes. The Savior jumped up and stood in front of Regina to try to deescalate the incoming tidal wave of hate that was inevitable to storm down outside Archie's office as her parents approached them.

"Emma, what are you..." David started, but his eyes widened as he caught who was standing behind his daughter. "Why is she here?"

"Regina," Dr. Hopper called out holding the door open and the brunette sauntered passed them and into his office without saying a word. Emma let out the breath she was unintentionally holding in and her body began to regain feeling slightly proud of Regina for keeping it together, but then she saw that David's expression hadn't changed.

"Emma?"

"Yeah," she answered nonchalantly, hoping they wouldn't have to get into it, but apparently the death glare her father was giving her was not going to budge until she explained herself.

"Ok look, she wasn't in good condition when I found her this morning. I'm not going to go into the details about it, because, well, it's Regina. She'd probably throw a fireball at me or something far worse if I were to break her confidence. Anyway, Henry asked me to check in on her, and we thought it was best if she'd start talking to someone again. I'm sorry, I totally spaced that you and Mary Margaret were going to be here too." David was still agitated, but his face slowly began to soften. Emma kind of got a kick out of the daddy's little girl relationship they had now, cutting at any chance for her father staying mad at her for an extended period of time.

"So, how was your visit?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject, but only received a fake faint smile from her mother with a whisper in return.

"Ok." David reached over and placed his arm around Mary Margaret doing his best to bring her comfort.

"I think it was a step in the right direction." He added.

"Anyway, since you're here, why don't we all walk home together?"

"Actually, I'm going to wait here. Regina and I are meeting up with Henry at Granny's afterwards." That of course, only added more concern to David's face, but before he had a chance to say anything else, Mary Margaret began to walk away.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, alone." Both Emma and David shared an identical worried look, the mix of confusion and nerves multiplying as they continued to watch Mary Margaret leave without saying another word.

"You don't want any company?" David asked in his usual charming matter before she turned the corner.

"No, I think a walk to go over my thoughts alone will do me some good. Don't worry, I won't be too long." And with that, Snow was gone. David went to follow anyway, but Emma snagged his arm before he had a chance to take a step.

"Don't."

"I can't just let her go off on her own, not after what she did yesterday."

"I think it's safe to say that she's not going back to Regina's since she's in there." Emma responded as she gave a head tilt to Archie's door. "If she wants some alone time to go over her thoughts, I think you should let her." The sadness creeping into her father's eyes saddened her, but he nodded along in agreement.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll swing by the station to make sure everything else in town is going smoothly."

"Sounds like a good idea. Call me if you need me."

"I will," David replied as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the side of her head, "And good luck." He added with widened eyes.

"Thanks."

Emma sat outside Archie's office checking her phone several times as she fidgeted in her seat. Regina's visit with Dr. Hopper was lasting longer than the usual hour and she was beginning to worry. Regina could have tied up Archie, and poofed herself home not able to actually begin with her treatment all over again, or she could have snapped and done something dreadfully worse. Emma stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of Dr. Hopper's office door debating with herself on what she should do. She wanted to make sure Archie was ok, but at the same time, the last time she accused Regina of doing something terrible to him, she was wrong, and it was that doubt in the former Evil Queen that weakened Regina causing her to fall into Cora's clutches.

Thankfully, the door to Dr. Hopper's office finally opened and Archie escorted Regina out in to the hall settling the battle in Emma's head.

"I know you're still hesitant about everything Regina, but this was a good step." Regina gave him a closed mouth smile and turned, stunned that Emma was standing directly in front of her.

"Ms. Swan, you're still here?"

"I told you I would be." Regina hummed.

"Indeed you did," She then glanced back over at Archie, "tomorrow Dr. Hopper?"

"I look forward to it. Have a good day Regina, Emma."

"You too Archie," Emma responded for the both of them as Regina forced a kind smile and made her way out of the building.

When Emma walked outside, she found Regina already in her yellow bug and she couldn't help but chuckle. This woman would have rather walked on shards of glass a few days ago rather than set foot in her car, yet there she was, the so-called Evil Queen, sitting compliantly in the Savior's joke of a car waiting for Emma to escort her to her next destination.

Emma kept the smirk on her face as she came up to the passenger side window and tapped on the glass. Regina jumped as she glanced over, clearly deep in her head. Her annoyance with Emma and the bug were still there as she fought to roll down the window.

"You really need a new vehicle Ms. Swan." Regina mentioned, as she stared at Emma waiting for her to explain what she was doing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Since you hate my car so much, how about we walk?" Regina let out an aggravated sigh as she struggled with the sticky handle to roll the window back up, and stepped out of the bug shaking the car off of her in the process.

Like earlier, neither woman said anything as they made their way to Granny's. But there was no way Emma could deal with this day in and day out if she was going to continue to help Regina.

"So, everything go ok?" Regina glanced over at her not responding at first, but looking to see if there was any hidden meaning behind her words.

"Fine," she answered eventually.

"Good, you're taking the right steps." This time Regina grunted.

"I don't need you to be my cheerleader Ms. Swan."

"I'm not. I just wanted to make pleasant conversation."

"Why?" Regina asked as she stopped walked causing a baffled look from Emma in return.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to have a normal conversation, with me?" Emma stared at her even more dumbfounded.

"Because that's what people do."

"I don't need your pity Ms. Swan." Emma had done a good job at hiding her usual snappy comments so far, but leave it to Regina to push it out of her.

"Jesus Regina, why do you have to make everything so difficult? It's like the minute someone shows you some form of kindness, other than Henry, you think it's pity, or a trap. It's like you don't even know how to have a normal conversation. Haven't you ever had a friend in your life where you just talked, with no ulterior motive, you just talked?" But the look Regina was giving her was enough to answer her question.

"Seriously? You had to have someone other than Henry and Daniel that's cared for you?" Regina turned her gaze away from Emma, but the Savior could have sworn she saw tears beginning to develop in her eyes. Before Emma could say anything to cut through the unsettling moment she had created, Henry came running down the street clearing it all away for her instead.

"Mom," he cried as he approached, tossing his arms around Regina. "I was really worried," he added as he broke away.

"I'm sorry I did that to you sweetheart."

"So what happened?" Regina glanced up at Emma trying to hide the terrified look in her eyes. They forgot about what they were going to tell Henry, and the last thing either of them wanted to do was lie to him, but right now was such a delicate time, so Emma came in and did what she felt was right.

"Your mom's phone just went a little haywire kid. Don't worry, I fixed it for her."

"Oh," he replied and Emma watched as Regina's body began to ease.

"Why don't you go and get us a table. We'll be right in."

"Ok."

Once Henry was out of earshot Regina looked back at Emma.

"You didn't have to do that." Emma shrugged it off.

"It's no big deal. I just replaced you going haywire with the phone, my bad." Regina let a small smirk out as she shook her head. "Besides he's already worried enough about Mary Margaret. The last thing he needs to know is that you were in the same condition she was in last night." A range of emotions went through Regina's face, too many for Emma to pin point which one was meant for her, until she spoke.

"Thank you Emma," Then Regina walked into the diner to join their son leaving the Savior outside for a moment alone.

"See Regina," Emma said to the door. "Not everyone is out to get you." But there was no way she would let her know that she cared just yet. Regina was already taking the right steps to get better for Henry, the Savior didn't want to overdo the kindness in case it was too much for her to handle all at once and bailed from the suffocation like she would have done in her situation years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you again to all those who have followed, favorite, and have reviewed. I want to get better at responding to people who take the time to review since I'm dreadfully awful at it, but since the only ones who have so far are guest at the moment I can only do it here. So, a special thank you to you! :)**_

* * *

Lunch with Henry went pretty well overall. Emma could tell Regina was still nervous with everything that had happened with Mary Margaret, but Henry didn't pry anymore about Regina's difficulties with her phone, saving both she and his adopted mother from lying any further to their son. When they informed Henry about Regina going back to Dr. Hopper he didn't act too surprised either. He knew that after Cora returned things went upside down in Regina's life all over again, and she needed help to get back to where she was before Emma and Mary Margaret had returned from the Enchanted Forest. He didn't even flinch when Emma said she was probably going to stay with Regina for the next few nights to help her get through a few things, like her mother's death. Regina however, spit water all over the table upon hearing this and had to cover up her shock with a coughing fit.

Not only did lunch with Henry seem to help Regina, but it had helped Emma as well. She had done some damage to their relationship when she lied about his father and with how she originally handled Regina's reaction to Cora's death, but things were definitely looking up for them, all three of them. At least it was.

"Ok, I should be getting home." Henry said as they exited the diner. Regina's face lit up momentarily until she realized the he wasn't talking about their home. The drastic change from excitement to misery was enough to send painful tears running down her own face, but Emma remained still as she kept a close eye on Regina's emotions.

"I'll call you tomorrow mom," Henry added as he wrapped his arms around Regina without the faintest idea of the stab wound he inflicted on her already wounded heart.

"Hey kid," Emma called out after he turned to go, "How about Friday after school you come by Regina's and we'll make your mom a nice dinner."

"Sounds great," He replied before spinning back around and hurrying down the street with his back pack flopping up and down behind him.

Emma saw the slight healing she had done with her suggestion as Regina turned, her mouth hanging open for a moment before she spoke.

"Are you sure about that?"

"As long as you don't slip up, why not? It's obvious the best thing for you is Henry. You just also need to figure out who you are without him. And Regina," she continued, but waited for the Regina's uncertain eyes to meet hers, "what Henry said about Mary Margaret's apartment, that was an involuntary reaction. He's been staying there for a while, so what he said didn't phase him. It doesn't mean he considers it his real home." But Regina looked away unconvinced.

"Hey," Emma said as she placed her hand on her arm gently to get her attention back, "I'm serious, when ever he talks about you or the things he loves and needs, he's always referring to your place as his home." Regina lightly nodded as she gave Emma a heart-breaking smile before walking back to her bug. Emma stood there and watched on as Regina made her way to her car, hoping that what she said would sink in and that Henry didn't accidentally erase the entire first day of helping his mother not fall further into the darkness.

This time on the drive back Emma didn't bother trying to start up a conversation. She knew Regina was still trying to process everything that first day had thrown at her, especially that last curve ball of Henry's. So she sat there in silence, giving Regina the space she needed.

When they arrived at the manor, Regina was still deep in her head as she opened the front door, leaving it wide open so that Emma could follow.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs to take a hot bath and possibly sneak in a nap?" She asked as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"Go right ahead." Emma answered remaining in the doorway feeling entirely out-of-place.

"The TV is in the living room. If you need any assistance, you'll have to call and ask Henry, he's better with all those types of modern-day gadgets than I am. And if you get hungry go ahead and order yourself a pizza or some other artery clogging dish that appeals to you. There's money in my wallet." Regina didn't wait for Emma to respond as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Emma was a little nervous about leaving Regina alone, her moods kept changing like the winds and she worried which one could remain when they finally died down. At the same time, she was able to throw a few witty remarks her way. Hopefully, Regina's enjoyment of putting her in her place along with her undying love for Henry would keep her strong during her time alone.

* * *

Regina removed her blazer once she walked into her bedroom and tossed it on the bed as she made her way into the bathroom. Her body was heavy, but it was her head that felt like a boulder was slamming down on top of it. The last twenty-four hours was one hell of an emotional beating, yet somehow she survived, and without using any magic since the Savior had come to her rescue. Regina huffed as she thought about Emma. Between the two of them, it was no surprise that Henry was the most stubborn child in all the worlds. She had no idea that Emma was planning on actually staying with her the next few days. She was smart to bring it up so casually in front of their son. She was planning on refusing Emma's company once Henry left, but then her son pounded her in the gut by calling Emma's place his home, and all other thoughts became lost to her. How did she let him slip so far away?

Regina stared at her reflection in the mirror as she removed each layer of clothing left on her and took in the woman gazing back at her. She was unrecognizable. She was no longer that young innocent woman who fell in love with the stable boy, nor was she cold-hearted villainous Evil Queen, she was just...

"Regina." She flinched at the sound of her name, taking in the sight of her once more before extending an ear. "Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to make sure it was all right if I had something to drink and thought it was best to ask before you got settled." Regina rolled her eyes. Did Emma really need to find an excuse to check in with her so soon? Was she really that broken? But she would dwell on that later.

"Yes Ms. Swan, you may have whatever you would like to drink. All I ask is that you don't make a mess and clean up after yourself."  
"Ok, thanks." The Savior replied as she hurried away to leave her in peace.

Regina gazed back into the mirror, taking in her reflection once again.

"Regina, just Regina," she whispered. As annoying as Emma was, she was indeed helping her ever so slowly, although she wouldn't be telling the Savior that any time soon.

Regina stepped into the bath and hummed as the creamy water and salts began to wipe away her day. She leaned back, closed her eyes and inhaled the warmth as it spread throughout her body. Was she really strong enough to do this? Could she be a better person for Henry, but the answer came to her even before she completed her thought. Yes. She had to. He was her happy ending and she had taken him for granted. She let her son slip away, but he was willing to return as long as she could change. She knew she would never fully extinguish the Evil Queen though. She had spent too much time as that woman to rid of her completely. But if she could control her rage, to not jump to conclusions when things didn't go her away, and to even ask for help, even though the thought of asking anyone to help her made her eyes roll. Besides, other than Henry who would she turn to?

"I'm sorry to bother you again?" The all too familiar voice called from behind closed doors.

"Emma really?" She grunted, but not loud enough for the blonde to hear. "What is it now dear?"

"Your toilet downstairs isn't flushing properly. I'm pretty sure it's something manageable. Do you mind if I take a look and tweak it a bit? I promise I'm done bugging you after this." Regina couldn't help but laugh. The Savior, her personal handy-woman.

"That would be fine Emma, thank you."

"No problem. Glad to help!"

"Oh and Emma," Regina hollered before the bubbly blonde scurried away. "You knock on that door one more time and we might have to start day one of this rehabilitation of yours all over again tomorrow."

"Got it. I'm done with the intrusions, well at least for the next few hours." Regina laughed some more as she placed her face mask on to help sooth her head; not getting any more disturbances from Emma or her own mind for the remainder of her bath.

Regina soaked until her skin crinkled, then dried off, and slipped into bed. She didn't get much sleep the night before. In fact, she didn't get any sleep. She was too busy recalling every horrifying thing she had done as The Evil Queen, justifying Henry's decision for cutting her out of his life. After her first year of terror on the people of The Enchanted Forest she had done more than enough to make her son disgusted with her. She killed only dozens at that point, but tortured countless and it only grew more grotesque as each new year went by. But she wasn't that woman anymore. Cora only confused her upon her return. She should have known that her mother was only using her to get the dagger from Gold, to become the new Dark One, but she was her mother, and Regina loved her despite everything she had done. Regina began to cry at the rawness of Cora's death. She needed to let it out, not only to mourn, but to finally let go of all the darkness that came with her so she could move on with her life and become a mother Henry could be proud of, like Emma. And ironically, with the Savior as the last thought on her mind, Regina drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't until her phone buzzed that Regina began to stir from her restful nap. It took her a minute to figure out what it was that had disturbed her, as she flopped her arm on to the nightstand and fumbled her hand around a bit until she snagged the buzzing device. It was a text message, from Emma, of course.

_Sorry if I woke you, but I thought this was a more appropriate approach. I ordered two pizzas. I know you're not a big grease fan, but you gave me permission remember? Anyway, there's a supreme and a veggie down here if you would like to give it a try, and don't roll your eyes at me, you never know you might like it._

Regina rolled her eyes anyway but smiled. The two of them were surprisingly getting along, which said a lot since just yesterday they were both debating on killing one another. Regina stepped out of bed, and slipped into her gray silk robe feeling way to relax to put on anything else. She made her way downstairs and saw that the dinning room table was all set up for two, and with one of her favorite settings.

"All of this for pizza," she remarked causing Emma to jump, almost dropping one of the plates in the process, but thankfully the Savior quickly recovered and placed the plate down on the table with ease.

"Well, I figured if you saw paper plates on your lovely kitchen table, you'd snap your fingers and send them all up in flames."

"Good point," Regina replied as she took a seat.

"Wine?"

"You're offering me my own wine, how sweet?"

"You have like a 100 back there, plus you said."

"I know what I said dear, no need to get all worked up, but should I even be drinking wine?" Emma ignored the question and poured.

"This isn't AA. It's.." It took Emma a moment to think, Regina hoping she wouldn't burn down her house from the deep concentration she was putting into it. "It's MA."

"MA?"

"Yeah, magic anonymous. Although, this really isn't anonymous is it?" Regina shook her head, enjoying the scrunched up expression now stuck on the Savior's face as she continued to think.

"TMNP!"

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked baffled at the letters Emma had screamed across the room.

"The Magical Neutralization Process." Regina stared at her waiting for Emma to laugh at the own joke, but she looked more proud than anything else for coming up with a name for their little rehab and sat down to her left with a goofy grin.

"So what would you like to try first?"

"I'll take a Veggie slice please." Emma dished out a slice and waited and watched as Regina took a bite.

"Well." Regina turned her head slowly.

"Well what?"

"How is it?" Regina shook her head, then patted her mouth with the napkin before responding.

"Despite what you may think, I have had pizza before."

"Really?" Regina felt like she had a second child.

"Emma, I've lived in this world for twenty-eight years. Believe it or not, I did try a few new things in that time."

"Huh," the savior responded as she took a rather large bite out of her own slice. "Sometimes I forget that you're a lot older than you appear."

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned halting the wine glass before it reached her mouth.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I know you haven't aged, I mean you look amazing, just twenty-eight years wiser than others your age."

"Nice recovery." Regina shot back finally taking a large sip from her wine, savoring every bit of the Merlot as it gracefully found its way down her throat.

"So, you've had like Chinese, hot dogs, Philly cheese steaks, and all that other good stuff?"

"Yes dear, I just don't like to inhale them all in one day." Emma laughed.

"I'm not that bad," But Regina only stared at her as the blonde devoured her second slice before her eyes.

"Ok fine. But in my defense, growing up in Foster care had a lot to do with it. There were times if you didn't hurry down and eat right away, you didn't eat at all. And when there was something everyone liked, sometimes the bigger kids would take yours, so you had to eat fast before they found you." Regina continued to stare at her, now sadness sneaking in behind her eyes as she thought about Emma's difficulties that were her doing.

"Emma I"

"Don't." She interrupted in a quieter tone. "We're not at that step yet, ok?"

"Ok." Regina answered.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal in silence, neither one wanting to do or say anything else to ruin the overall good day they had. When they were finished eating, Emma went to clear the table, but Regina stopped her hand before Emma could remove her plate.

"Please, I'll take care of the dishes. I find it quite relaxing. Why don't you go ahead and get the guest bedroom situated the way you like it while I take care of everything here."

"I'll just take the couch if you don't mind." Regina's brow arched up, but again she didn't want to end the night on a sour night, so she left it alone.

After the dishes were done, Regina stepped into the living room to make sure Emma didn't need anything else, but she was all ready curled up in a ball asleep with only a small blanket covering her. Regina walked over to the chest on the other side of the room and removed a second blanket from it to place on top of her knowing it was only going to get chillier throughout the night. She made sure not to disturb Emma as she covered her, unknowingly smiling down at her as she did. As Regina began to make her way out of the living room she thought back on their day. Only one day had passed, and yet she felt like she was all ready changing. She just couldn't believe that the woman sleeping on her couch was the one helping her to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, I wasn't expecting this chapter to get so long, but splitting it up would have been silly. Hope that's ok with everyone._

* * *

Over the next few days, Emma and Regina developed a routine for each day. Regina would get up early and prepare breakfast, since the Savior was not a pleasant morning person, then Emma would clean everything up while she would get ready for her early afternoon meeting with Archie. Thankfully, Emma extended her a small fraction of trust after her first visit with Dr. Hopper, and instead of waiting outside Archie's office for her she would head home to check on Mary Margaret, who wasn't doing as well with her own recovery. After Dr. Hopper's they would both check in on work together to make sure there were no catastrophes. David had asked Ruby if she could help out at the sheriff's office while he and Emma were needed elsewhere and Ruby had no problem lending a hand as long as she didn't have to handle any more human hearts. Dealing with Regina's job was a little trickier. The town definitely couldn't run by itself and Emma expressed a few times how amazing she was with putting up with so much crap the town had thrown at her. But Regina just rolled her eyes and brushed it off stating that after twenty-eight years nothing they threw her way could surprise her.

After handling the few work related issues though, they would return to the manor. Regina would go straight into her office and write down all the things Dr. Hopper asked her to think about while Emma called Neal to check in with Henry who was bouncing from The Charming's to his house while she and Emma were getting her rehabilitation on the right track. Regina spent hours thinking of how she got where she was. Why did she really turn to magic in the first place? Why did she keep learning it after sending her mother to Wonderland if she knew how intoxicating it was? And when did she realize it was Dark Magic? Or did she always know? The list of questions went on and on and she was able to fill up a single page without thinking much. It was a lot to take in. They were only in her first week back at therapy and already her head was spinning uncontrollably from all the damage of her past.

Things with Emma didn't always go as smoothly as they did their first day either. Regina had tripped over the Savior's shoes on the stairs at some point and became so furious she kicked them across the room. Emma of course, didn't help by controlling her own temper and made a sensible comment about her not using magic to launch them. It seemed that every time Emma would make a small mess or leave something lounging around she responded practically to Regina's rage. Where was the woman who would spar with her? This Emma was actually starting to aggravate her even more than the one who took a chainsaw to her apple tree. But the real Emma finally made an appearance the third night when she left a dirty spoon in the sink and Regina snapped at her for not cleaning it.

"Jesus Regina, the damn thing was in there for five minutes. And it's a spoon, not a box a spoons, one, single, by itself, loner fucking spoon." But instead of fighting back with her, Regina exhaled in relief, enjoying the minor moment of normalcy she had missed.

Their daily routine continued on during the night-time as well. Since Regina was in charge of breakfast, like the first night, Emma did dinner. Although Regina was hesitate about tasting Emma's cooking since she refused to eat take out like Emma originally suggested every night. Her dinners all in all weren't too bad. And every night Emma would remind her that she was saving her specialty dish for Friday night since it was one of Henry's favorites as well. But all that did was add to the gluttonous thoughts floating in her head about what she was going to prepare. Regina would then do the dishes, but Emma would keep her company while she cleaned. They discovered that doing the dishes helped relax both of them and their conversations grew from there.

Before they knew it, Friday had arrived and Regina was shaking so badly it rattled the dishes in the curio cabinet.

"It's only Henry, you know him." Emma joked trying to lighten the mood, but Regina couldn't hide the terror in her eyes.

"What if I do something to ruin everything? I'm pretty good at that you know." Emma laughed as she walked over and rubbed the sides of her arms. Emma had touched her a lot more recently, and not in the violent way they both knew so well, but caring, intimate even. Regina didn't know how to react to it, maybe having Henry in her life brought out the mothering side of Emma she never had before, or maybe it was something else entirely, but with her nerves controlling every part of her mind and body, she decided to let Emma continue what she was doing to help calm her.

"You'll be fine. Just think back to when he was younger, before he started to get suspicious about everything. Your relationship was good then right?" Regina nodded, but still couldn't get rid of all the fear within her. "You're a good mother Regina, in spite of everything else in your past that much is true. Just sit down and have a nice relaxing meal with your son and his enormously large friend, me." That made Regina laugh a little, slowly loosening up as their son came storming though the front door.

"Hi moms!" He yelled tossing his backpack to the side.

"Henry, I know you're not staying here, but could you please put your bag some place other than the floor." Regina asked, easily snapping right back into mom mode.

"See, I told you." Emma whispered in her ear, the saviors breath tickling her neck causing goose bumps to jump from her skin, but Regina told herself that only happened because Emma startled her. She shook the tingly feeling off as she flashed the blonde a smile while their son brought his backpack into the living room and out-of-the-way.

Regina went to follow Emma into the kitchen to help get things ready, but Emma brushed her back into the dining room.

"No, you don't do anything. I'm in charge of dinner, remember?" Regina stared at her not knowing what to do with herself. Usually, when Emma made dinner she was still in her office going over her notes and reading a few better yourself books.

"I need to do something." Regina said with her hands out not knowing what to do with them.

"Ok, go pick out a wine."

"Red or white?" Emma stared at her baffled.

"Doesn't matter."

"Really Emma, what are we having so I know what suitable pairing to choose?"

"But I don't want to spoil the surprise." Emma added with a puppy dog look causing Regina to roll her eyes, but then grinned at the stupid adorable look on her face.

"I'll just open one of each."

"Perfect," Emma replied as she flipped the dish towel over her shoulder. "Henry," she then called. "Come set up the dinner table, then you and your mom can sit and catch up on things while I finish up dinner."

"Ok." Their son cried from the other room.

Once the dinner table was set, Henry filled Regina in on his week, starting with school of course. He was having problems with some of his math homework so she instructed him to pull it out and went over some of the more complicated problems with him before dinner. While they worked he would periodically shoot out some town gossip. She wanted to ask about Mary Margaret since Emma hadn't told her much, but decided against it in case Henry was getting more curious about how Snows conditioned worsened after the well incident.

Once Emma said that dinner was about ready, Henry put his homework away, and they both sat there reminiscing about all the other times they would sit there and do his homework and school projects together. The bright smile must have been obvious because when Emma walked in carrying their surprise dinner, she caught Regina's eyes and glowed back at her before placing a large casserole dish in the center of the table.

"Ok, you ready?" Emma asked her oven mitt on top securing the lid.

"I can hardly contain myself." Emma shook her sarcastic comment off and removed the lid with child-like excitement.

"Wa La!"

"Bacon Mac!" Henry jumped in sharing the same enthusiastic grin as his birth mother.

"Bacon Mac?" Regina carefully took a glimpse into the dish and confirmed her original gluttonous fears. "What is this lovely meal going to do to my body?"

"Oh please," Emma said as she began to dish out a plate for everyone, "like you need to worry about that," she added looking her up and down. Again, Regina didn't know how to respond to Emma's new way of approaching her, and took a large swig of her chardonnay to try to rid her mind of all the possible thoughts.

"I'm just glad I took out two bottles of wine. I might as well go out with a bang." This time Emma laughed as she began to pour herself a nice size glass.

"So, what exactly is in this Bacon Mac concoction that Henry can't resist?" Regina asked watching her son devour his dinner before her eyes.

"Well, it's elbows, with bacon, cheese, a can or two of tomato soup, and a tad bit of milk. All you do is soften the noodles, then add all the ingredients and pop it in the oven for about twenty-five minutes."

Regina eyed her as she took a bite, hating herself a little bit as she enjoyed the creamy cheese-filled dish.

"Well?" Regina laughed.

"You really do care about how I like my food don't you?"

"Come on Regina." Emma went on pleading with her eyes.

"Well," she started as Henry looked up too. "This is probably the best meal you've made all week."

"Yes." Emma replied as she began to dive in. Regina wanted to make a snappy comment back about the other dishes only being satisfactory, which wasn't saying too much about her Bacon Mac, but seeing how happy Emma and Henry were as they ate helped seal her lips. Plus, it really was quite delicious.

After dinner was complete Emma suggested Henry and Regina pop in a movie and hang out in the living room while she cleaned up and started preparations with their surprise desert. Again, Regina wanted to protest, Emma had done more than enough as it was, but spending time with Henry was impossible to resist, so after one failed attempt at protesting, she and Henry went into the living room as instructed.

* * *

Emma hurried the cleaning process up, wanting to get her desert all ready and set up so she could spend some time with Henry and Regina. She laughed at the thought of throwing Regina into the mix. It had been an interesting week. Sure there were a few times she wanted to strangle the brunette, but overall, they were getting along and she was actually having a nice time. Regina's house was huge so there was more than enough space to roam about, much more than what she was ever used to and she needed it because she was starting to suffocate at Mary Margaret's. She only wished Henry could stay with them too, but it was too soon for him to move back in just yet.

Emma set up the counter in the kitchen with various necessities they would need for their desert and headed over into the living room to get Henry and Regina. Before she called for them though, she leaned against the wall and watched as they talked and laughed, not paying any attention to what was on the television. Henry was sitting close to his mother and when he would make a smart ass remark she would tap his leg, then they both would burst out laughing. They fit well together. Her heart melted as she looked on, but she had been standing there too long for one of them not to notice. Regina glanced up and caught her gaze, about to say something at first, but instead kept their eyes locked before mouthing a thank you at her. Emma nodded as tears began to build up in her eyes, but she made sure to wipe them away before calling for them.

"You guys ready?"

"Absolutely." Henry replied as he bounced up and hurried into the kitchen to check out her next surprise. Regina began to follow him, but Emma stopped her before she entered the kitchen.

"Are you having nice time?"

"Yes," she replied, but looked away saddened.

"He'll be home soon." Emma added knowing exactly what was going on inside her head. "Then we'll just have to worry about a schedule."

"A schedule?" Regina shot back with a crooked grin. "Last I checked you've been camped out on my couch. He can come downstairs and see you whenever he wants." Emma couldn't help but chuckle as she followed Regina into the kitchen.

"What flavor?" Henry asked as soon as they walked in.

"Chocolate," Emma answered. Regina gazed at her counter nodding in approval of the small sundae setup she had done.

"I'll take Vanilla."

"Great, you mind if I have both?"

"Of course not," Regina answered. "They complement each other quite well." Emma glanced over, but it didn't look like Regina met the words the way she took them. _They complimented each other_, she said to herself. Why was she even thinking about this though? Yes, they were getting along, fighting like a married couple now and then, but getting along. Still, as she thought back to her week, she hadn't been this happy or relaxed since she first arrived in Storybrooke. Sure, they both missed Henry, but it was nice to have a conversation with an adult without talking about the next disaster waiting to come into town like what everyone else seemed to always do. Emma pushed the happy thoughts of Regina to the side before they became too cozy in her head and took a seat at the counter next to her son make up her sundae.

Halfway through their dessert, Emma scooped up some of the whipped cream and swiped it across Henry's nose.

"Hey!" He shouted, retaliating immediately.

"All right you two," Regina butted in looking way too serious, "that's enough." Emma and Henry exchanged a look and Regina slide her stool back reading their thoughts instantly. "Don't you dare," she stated firmly with her hands up, but Emma kept stalking straight toward her while Henry rounded behind. "Emma, I've been kind enough to let you stay here and this is how you're going to repay me," but Emma only smiled as Henry came up and brushed the side of Regina's cheek with whipped cream.

"Henry!" She attempted to yell, but when she turned and saw his bright smile, she took a scoop of her own and eyed him like a predator. "All right, if that's how it's going to be."

Regina was a lot quicker than either of them expected. She flung a spoonful at Henry, then whirled around, snagged the can of whipped cream and eyed Emma down. She definitely wouldn't have predicted this.

"Ok Regina," Emma said backing away with her hands up. "I think you're right, we shouldn't be doing this in your pristine kitchen."

"Oh but Ms. Swan, you've already volunteered for clean-up duty, remember? I have no doubt that you'll do just fine on your hands and knees." Emma froze from Regina's words, unaware that she kept coming for her and finally received a can full of spray to the face. That quickly snapped Emma out of her trance and she bear-hugged Regina before she had a chance to get away.

"Come on kid, let her have it." And before Regina could protest Henry took the remaining whipped cream from his bowl and smeared it on to his mother's face. Emma held Regina close a little longer than she was expecting to, only letting go when Regina glanced over her shoulder at her.

"I think we're all out of whipped cream dear." The three of them laughed as Emma released Regina from her grip.

"Ok, ok, how about the two of you go upstairs and clean up; I'll take care of this."

"You really don't have to do that." Regina said, glancing over at their little mess.

"No, like you said, I volunteered. I knew what I was getting myself into when I started this."

"Thank you Emma." Regina replied, her smile shining through her whipped cream face. "Let's go Henry, but please be careful of the carpeting."

"I will."

The two of them left and Emma stood frozen once again in Regina's kitchen. Did she really know what she had gotten herself into? It was like a bolt of lightning. One moment it wasn't there. The next, Emma swore she was beginning to develop feelings for Regina. She shook her head, not believing her own mind, but as she thought back to their week again, the thoughts crept back in. Regina was determined to change for Henry, knowing that one more slip up could ruin her relationship with their son forever. Her strength and hard work were clear, and then it was all the meals they shared. Those normal conversations she was trying to force earlier on in the week became easier with each passing day, and Regina had one hell of a personality. I mean Emma always knew she was witty, but her nasty words always used to cancel out the fun leaving only the disgust behind. Now they were kind, and playful. Then there was tonight. Watching Regina with Henry completely ate at her. To see how much she loved and cared for their son, even willing to dirty up her kitchen to make him laugh. She couldn't believe it; she was actually falling for Regina, the Evil Queen; the woman who only days ago wanted to kill her mother. How the hell did that happen?

"Everything ok Emma?" Regina asked in the doorway holding out an extra towel.

"What?" Emma asked, unable to shake away her thoughts this time. Regina dropped her arm and walked over to her with concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Emma caught her stare and fell deep into the caramel eyes gazing into her.

"Yeah," she let out in a whisper as she took the towel from her and began to wipe off the whipped cream and sweat that began to develop on her brow. "It's just been a long day," she added not wanting Regina to pry any longer.

"Yes it has, but one of the best I've had in a long time." Emma couldn't resist meeting her eyes once more.

"I'm glad." But the serious moment ended abruptly as Regina began to laugh and snagged the towel from her hand.

"Sometimes Ms. Swan I wonder how you even get up in the morning." She stated as she began to wipe away the numerous parts of her face she had missed. Emma stared at Regina while the brunette examined every inch of her face for any remaining cream. She was tender as she wiped the mess away. Emma had no idea she was beginning to lean, and neither did Regina, until Henry popped around the corner.

"Really mom? You had to clean up Emma too?" Regina glanced over her shoulder at her son and laughed.

"Like mother like son it appears. Thankfully, the two of you have me." Henry laughed and walked away as Regina turned back to face Emma, finally noticing their close proximity.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said softly as she dropped her head.

"It's fine, really. In fact, you're more than welcome to clean up my face for now on." They both laughed at how silly Emma's words came out, but then Regina broke her hold, flashed her a smile and headed back into the living room to spend the rest of their night with their son. Emma looked on as she left; not believing how much had changed in less than a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**_This was one of those chapters that I wrote really fast and thought it turned out fantastic, but during the read through I wasn't ever fully satisfied. But there are only so many times you can reread something. I fixed as many nuisances as I could find, but if anything stands out that is off or choppy let me know and I'll fix it up._**

* * *

Regina continued to do well with not using magic over the next few weeks. She only slipped up once, and that was only because Emma had come up from behind her in the kitchen and startled her causing Regina to send a fireball across the room catching the tablecloth on fire.

"Shit" She cried, then began to hesitate. Emma saw the fight within her not wanting to put the fire out with magic, but also caught the desire spiraling in her eyes from releasing it. Emma quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher from underneath the sink and sprayed the flame out, seizing the struggle within Regina before it was too late.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said as she left the kitchen before Emma could even apologize for coming up behind her unannounced in the first place. She then smiled as she watched Regina head straight to her office to call Archie, proud that she was handling her recovery almost entirely on her own now. While Regina was busy talking to Archie, Emma cleaned up the table and began to search the cupboards for something for dinner. It had been almost three weeks since Emma started helping Regina and she was still staying at her place even though she originally stated she would only stay a few days, but thankful that the former Evil Queen never inquired why.

Eventually, they both had to return to work. Once Regina went through her first two weeks of therapy with no major issues, she was cleared, which helped better her recovery since there was a lot of work piling up. There was a lot more to being mayor than paperwork Emma quickly discovered.

During her routine patrols of the town each day, Emma would stop in to check on Mary Margaret and although she was up and moving around acting like her usual self, her eyes showed the void within her. It was more like she was going through the motions of life, but not taking any of it in.

"I don't know what else to do." David said as Emma went to head back to work.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it." And she was right. David hated her idea, but agreed to it since he didn't have any other ways of helping Snow. In turn, he informed Emma about what was going on toward the outskirts of town with Tiny and the Dwarfs. Emma was furious that he and Mary Margaret neglected to tell her about the magic beans being grown and that they were considering going back to the Enchanted Forest, hoping that she and Henry would join. But what really unnerved her was when he hesitated when she mentioned bringing Regina along. She left it alone at the moment though. Helping Regina not use magic was her priority, she would worry about all things magic beans and Enchanted Forest related when the time came.

Emma was beyond impressed with Regina's rehab so far. Of course one of the biggest things helping her was Henry. He would stop by the house or her office after school each day, and they would spend a healthy hour together. They would go over his school work or just sit back and talk. Henry also came over the following Friday night for dinner, although Regina insisted on cooking this time. She kept the pasta theme going though and served a mouth-watering Chicken Marsala over angel hair pasta.

Emma made sure she kept her distance lately though, especially after the fireball incident. She wasn't sure what was going on with her feelings for Regina, but she knew it was a dangerous road to go down. At the same time, her relationship with her once so-called enemy only continued to grow. They both began to open up about their past with each other. The conversation that stuck out the most was when they shared their back stories about Neal and Daniel, and the harsh ways they both exited their lives. Emma was surprised Regina felt so comfortable to share Daniel's story with her. Yes, she already knew the bullet points of his life, but to watch Regina glow when she first mentioned him, to feeling the pain seep into her as Regina told her about his death felt more real. Regina admitted afterwards that she had touched on Daniel with her session with Archie that week so he was fresh on her mind, but Emma could sense she wanted to share his story with her. It was one thing to open up with a therapist, but to share a devastating experience with another person, a friend even, was slightly different. There were a few topics they both stayed clear of still, but it was a start, for both of them.

Regina called while Emma was finishing up a few things at the station and asked her to pick them up dinner at Granny's. She was swamped with paperwork regarding the town's new budget and the last thing she wanted to worry about was a dirty kitchen. Emma agreed, relieved because she too had one hell of a day still reeling through her mind and was not in the mood to whip something up for them to eat.

When Emma walked into Granny's, she received her usual smiles, and how are yous, but also a few curious stares as well. At first she decided to ignore them, not really in the mood for Storybrooke's oddities, but as she sat at the counter and waited for their food, she felt too many peculiar looks directed at her for her liking.

"Hey Ruby," Emma called out before the slender waitress went into the back. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, glancing around at the patrons.

"Don't do that," Emma jumped in before Ruby had a chance to change the subject, "you more than anyone else in this town can smell when something's up." Ruby took a quick glimpse around before leaning down on the counter, still holding her tongue for a moment longer than Emma had the patience for.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Ok," she replied in a whisper, "but don't get all pissed off." Emma's eyes met hers, scolding at the request. "Fine," Ruby went on inching back a little, "there's been talk."

"Talk?"

"About you, and Regina." Emma should have known this would start at some point. Storybrooke was like one giant hair salon when it came to gossip.

"What about me and Regina?' She asked as her face softened.

"Oh my god, it's true isn't it."

"What is? You still haven't told me." She shot back, not realizing the grin that sprawled across her face just by the mention of a certain brunette.

"That you and Regina are, you know, getting too close, becoming friends even." Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm getting odd looks because we're becoming friends?"

"Well yeah. It's weird to see the two of you strolling down the street talking and laughing like everyday people. I mean, it's Regina, the Evil Queen, the woman who cursed us all, and you're the Savior, the daughter of her sworn enemy. It's not really something anyone here ever thought they'd see. What did you think it was about?"

"Nothing," Emma answered too quickly.

"Here you go." Granny interrupted placing their takeout order on the counter while eyeing Ruby angrily.

"Sorry Grams." Ruby apologized as she rounded the counter to get back to her tables while Emma paid, but before she had a chance to leave, Ruby caught up with her once more.

"So, you gonna say what you really thought all the gossip was about or are you just going to pretend I didn't ask?"

"It's nothing." Emma responded, getting a smirk out of Ruby.

"You know, because if anything else were to be going on, I personally wouldn't have a problem with it as long as you were certain it made you happy. But unfortunately Emma, I can't say that for the rest of the town. It would probably turn things upside down. I'm sure people would get past it eventually, but just be careful." Ruby walked away before she could say anything else and Emma immediately regretted her decision to ask about the unusual stares.

"You asked a wolf?" Emma yelled at herself as she stepped into her bug. "The wolf; Emma Swan you really are an idiot. She could smell the crush your developing for Regina instantly." But that's all it was right?. An innocent schoolgirl crush. No matter what it turned out to be, she had to make sure it stayed the way it was. This town was hard enough to deal with when things were calm. It would implode if the Savior were to act on her feelings she was beginning to develop for the once Evil Queen. But why was she even thinking about any of this, it's not like Regina would ever reciprocate her feelings if she were to act on them anyway.

When Emma walked through the front door, Regina was at the kitchen table wearing black-rimmed reading glasses and intently studying her paperwork that was spread out everywhere.

"Hey," Emma said as she came over and placed their dinner on the dining room chair since that was the only free spot.

"Hey yourself," she responded without taking her eyes off the paper in front of her that she was scanning erratically.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Regina glanced up and let out a single chuckle.

"I didn't. Then you had to come along and break the curse kick starting my aging process. My eyes were the first to go."

"They're cute." Emma let out, but immediately began to unload their dinner not wanting to see Regina's reaction. But as she glanced back up Regina was now staring at her with an overly cocky smirk.

"Sorry about the mess." Regina began after a long minute passed. "I needed a fresh place to work. All these new plans for the town are going to drown us if I don't find some more money."

"Take your time. I'll just get everything set up while you find a breaking point."

"Thank you."

Emma smiled back at her before heading into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of Regina's view, she threw her head back against the wall, and banged it a few times quietly. Things between them were becoming too easy. She was bound to slip up and say something else flirtatious only adding to Regina's already curious mind. But what did it matter she thought to herself again. The tennis match of feelings in her head was beginning to give her a headache. It's not like Regina had feelings for her. She would most likely laugh it off as a joke or think it was a trick.

Emma kept talk simple while they ate, but it wasn't like Regina was there anyway. She was too busy scanning over report after report. Although Emma didn't mind Regina being elsewhere afraid of what other thoughts might slip out of her mouth, she really needed to talk to her about something, and it required her full attention.

After Emma cleaned up their dinner, she came back to the table and placed her hand on top of Regina's latest distraction.

"How about a little break?" She suggested before Regina could get angry for interrupting her. But instead of snapping at her, Regina glanced up at the clock and nodded looking relieved at the offer. They walked into the study and Regina took a seat while Emma made them two John Collins. As Emma handed the drink over, Regina wasted no time and downed it before Emma was able to sit down across from her.

"Here," Emma said laughing as she handed her drink over and took the empty glass of Regina's to make a new drink for herself.

"Thanks." Regina kicked off her shoes and leaned back as she let out a large exhausted sigh while Emma made her drink.

"You're becoming quite the hostess," Regina complimented with a raised glass to Emma once she finally sat down.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint the Queen." She mocked taking a rather large sip from her own drink. Emma knew there was a good chance of a fight breaking out between them with what she needed to talk to Regina about, and needed all the help she could muster.

"So, how was your session this morning?" Emma asked, starting the conversation off nice and casual.

"Really good actually, Archie wasn't expecting me to do so well so quickly. Part of me thought he was saying that to test me, which as you know, would normally make me snap, but remarkably I held it together."

"That great." Emma responded, but her short reply gave her away.

"What is it?" Regina questioned. Emma wanted to make it out to be nothing, but like Ruby's nose, Regina could smell her hiding something every time.

"I need to ask you a favor?"

"Ok," Regina answered in a calm, collected manner.

"I need you, Henry and myself to have dinner with David and Mary Margaret this Friday night instead of our regular dinners here."

"What?" She shot back tensing up.

"Whatever is going on between you two needs to be dealt with or else you both won't ever fully recover."

"Emma, I don't think I'm there yet." She knew Regina would back track with her steps in her therapy once she asked, but her mother needed this so she wasn't going to let her off easy.

"Please, you owe me."

"Owe you?" Her word choice may not have been the greatest, but she needed to get the importance of the situation through to Regina.

"Yes, owe me. You asked for my help remember? I put my life on hold to come here and help you without asking for anything in return." Regina may have had better control over her usage of magic when she was angry these days, but her wide-eyed blackened stare was still intimidating.

"Who the hell do you think you're kidding? Yes, I asked for your help, but I didn't ask you to put your life on hold to do so. And I certainly didn't insist on you living here, which by the way you said was only going to be for the first couple of days. Yet, here you are. So, no you haven't asked for anything in return, but you and I both know you want to be here for some reason, you just won't tell me why. I could easily kick you out."

"Fine, I'll leave." Emma spat as she stormed out of the study downing her drink and slamming it on the kitchen table as she made her way toward the door. She expected Regina to go there, but hearing the words out loud shook something in her. She wanted to help Mary Margaret, but Emma didn't know if she could handle being so open with Regina yet.

"That's not what I'm getting at." Regina yelled after her.

"Don't care."

"Running really?" Regina continued not letting up on their argument. "I thought you were passed all of that." But Emma was too worked up to respond and continued for the door. "I don't think so," Regina shouted as she snagged her arm and forced Emma back around.

"Don't." Emma snapped, but Regina only loosened her hold, refusing to let Emma fully out of her grasp.

"Everything was going so well," Regina started, dialing her tone down a little. Emma stared into Regina's confused eyes, hating how easily they drew her in, but she also had a point. Everything was finally somewhat peaceful between them. She needed to push forward and to leave the old Emma behind for good.

"How about I make you a deal?" Regina kept her gaze glued on Emma as her old walls started to come back down. "I'll tell you why I haven't left yet, if you agree to help me out with Mary Margaret." Regina let out a heavy sign as she dropped her hand that was gripping Emma's arm and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm going to need another drink." She added as she turned around to head back to the study, getting a soft laugh out from the Savior.

Emma took a minute to watch Regina stroll away, not realizing her eyes were trailing down her body and appreciating the view from behind. When she finally walked into the study, Regina was already sitting; legs crossed, and drink in hand eagerly waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Wow, this has really been bothering you huh?"

"Don't be cute. Just get your drink and start talking." Emma again laughed, but did as she was told.

"So, where to begin, where to begin…" She started ever so slowly, getting another wide-eyed glare from the brunette. "Ok, ok." She added before taking a sip of her drink first.

"Ever since I arrived in Storybrooke, it's been one chaotic thing after another. I don't mind. I mean it's nice to feel useful. But at the end of the day even going home to Mary Margaret's still feels hectic. There's never any down time here. And when there is a small sliver of it, it's not like Mary Margaret's is my real home. I just wish I had a place of my own so I could have a few minutes for me." Emma paused, but Regina didn't say anything. She was too busy eating up her words.

"I love being here, I love Henry, but before he entered my life, it was just me, and sometimes it's nice to close the door, no waiting for the next knock, and have that alone time."

"Well, you've come to the perfect place, nothing here but loneliness."

"Regina," Emma butted in, but she shook her off.

"Yes, it's getting better. Don't worry dear; I'm not drowning in my misery here. But even when Henry is here, this place is huge, there are more than enough rooms to go into and find some alone time. But if that's what you want so badly, why do you choose to sleep on my couch?"

Regina wasted no time and Emma smirked at the fact that she could predict Regina so well.

"Ok, well other than being independent, you know how I was before I came to Storybrooke. I was constantly moving from place to place." Emma went on with Regina only nodding in return so she wouldn't stop. "As much as I would like a place of my own, I still don't like feeling too comfortable somewhere, because when I was younger as soon as I felt like I finally had a home, it was ripped away from me. Sure it's homey at Mary Margaret's, but it has never felt like home to me. I know my line of thinking makes no sense."

"Well, that much has always been clear." Regina said with a smile. "How about you take my guest room now and if you start feeling too comfortable, I'll yank you out and put you in your place." Emma laughed.

"So instead of kicking me out, you're insisting I stay in your guest room."

"I don't see why not. We haven't killed each other yet, and besides with you here I get to see more of Henry."

"So, you're using me?" Regina chuckled as she finished her drink, then placed it down and sauntered over to the opposite side of the room. Emma did her best to not inhale her natural sweet flowery scent as Regina leaned over and brought her mouth up against Emma's ear.

"I think you and I both know that you like that." She said in an extra crisp tone, then straightened up and walked out of the study without looking back. "Oh, the guest room has been ready for you for days now, but if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." She added, without turning around, but Emma was too agape to say much and nodded at the back of Regina's head as she forced out and airy, "thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

The days leading up to the dreadful Friday night dinner went surprisingly pleasant. Regina and Emma didn't have any fights and their routines throughout the day were as easy as breathing. Henry even stopped by after school one day and caught them in a fit of laughter with Regina practically falling over Emma startling their son in the doorway.

"Something the matter sweetheart?" Regina asked once they noticed he was there.

"No," Henry drawled out as he slowly made his way to the table. "This is just all a little weird still." They both stared at him with the same puzzled expression, not understanding what their son was getting at. "Ok, now it just got worse. You're both starting to look-alike." Regina glanced over to see what he was talking about as Emma let out a small chuckle.

"Impossible," Regina stated with a smirk as she brushed down her outfit. "Ms. Swan has a long way to go before reaching my level of magnificence."

"Hey!" Emma cried as she whacked the brunette with the back of her hand, but Regina only laughed in return.

"Seriously moms, you better be careful or people are going to start thinking the two of you are becoming friends."

"Oh, they already think that." Emma replied.

"Really?" Regina questioned with raised eyebrows. "How is this the first time I've heard about this so-called friendship?" Emma tried to hide the blush taking over her face, but Regina easily caught it and smiled to herself.

"Oh, well, I didn't want to make a big deal about it. But the other night when I brought dinner home from Granny's, Ruby was telling me all about the latest town gossip, and we were on top of the list."

"I was wondering why people kept hushing around me lately." Henry said slightly annoyed as he opened up his backpack. Regina however didn't react in the slightest and continued to help him unpack his bag.

"You're not pissed?"

"Why would I be dear. It's more truth than gossip I suppose, however awkward that might seem, or am I making a false assumption?" Regina glanced up while Henry flipped open his assignment book, no longer interested in his parents conversation.

"No," Emma stuttered, getting half a smirk from Regina in return. "I just didn't want to jump to any conclusions without, you know, talking to you about it."

"Hmm," Regina answered the savior's rambling with a smile, but went right back to helping their son leaving Emma frozen in front of them. Regina knew she was being a little cruel leaving Emma there without saying anything more, but she couldn't let her old ways go entirely.

"Ok, well, I need to head down to the Rabbit hole and make sure no one's getting out of hand. There's going to be full moon out tonight which means that not only are people going to be acting odder than usual, but I also need to make sure Ruby stays in control."

"Don't let us keep you dear, we'll see you later." Regina answered with another momentary gaze up at her before returning her full attention to Henry.

Of course Regina's happy, peaceful week came to a sudden halt when Friday came. This dinner would be her ultimate test. It was one thing to talk to Archie and go about her day as mayor without using magic. Besides the therapy sessions she had done that for twenty-eight years. But knowing she had magic was always in the back of her mind now, and Archie said that it would always be there. She just needed to learn not to resort to it when things didn't go her way. The problem was, Snow White was her weakness. Ever since her mother made Snow lose control of her horse that girl had somehow dug her claws into her. But things had begun to change over the past few weeks and the thought of killing Mary Margaret was no longer a craved desire. Sure, Regina still had a lot of resentment toward her, but she was important to Henry and Emma, and the thought of hurting either one of them just to get a brief moment of satisfaction from killing or torturing Snow White was not even close to worth it anymore.

Regina was continually surprised how often the Savior crawled into her thoughts these days. Although she could easily blame it on the fact that Emma was living with her now, it was more than that. It was funny how close they had become; one minute they were enemies doing what they could do drive the other one mad, the next they were serving each other meals and making fun of Leroy's latest paranoia freak outs. They had a lot more in common then Regina realized. They both had difficult upbringings. They both had their first loves exit their lives in unspeakable, heart-wrenching fashion, and they were both strong-willed, sarcastic, and too stubborn for their own good at times. Once Regina and Emma put their animosity for each other aside so Regina could get the proper help she needed to not use magic until she learned to control it for good all these similarities she had with Emma slowly began to surface. And although still reluctant at times, she was beginning to think of Emma as a friend, which besides Henry would make her one of two important people in her life.

"You almost ready?" Emma asked as she knocked gently on her door. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

"Such motivating words," Regina shouted back. It didn't matter how much Emma had tried to down play this dinner thing with Mary Margaret, she was still shakily nervous. Hopefully with Henry and Emma at her side she could push through the evening without shooting fireballs through her eyes.

"I'll be downstairs your royal smart ass." Regina let out a soft laugh before glancing up at the mirror. She then took a few deep breaths to try to calm her shaking hands. She could do this. It was only dinner. Two hours tops; in and out. Regina stood up tall, flattened out her ruby-red dress, and made her way toward the door.

"Let's get this over with."

Regina was quiet on the drive over. She tried to think of as many happy memories of Henry as possible to keep her head positive, but somehow a young Snow White always sneaked her way in, ripping any chance of her happy memories lasting. The irony.

"You ok?" Emma asked, never one to stand the silence. Regina glanced over trying not to show the annoyance in her eyes after being asked the same question for the hundredth time that day. Emma of course, knowing her well, read her body language instantly.

"Right, stupid question."

"Hmm," Now Emma was the one to shoot a look over, but Regina ignored it and focused back on the road.

"You know if you keep thinking it's going to be awful, it will be. Remember stay positive."

"I should have never lent you that book." Regina began shaking her head, but kept her eyes on the road. It was one thing for her to continue reminding herself to stay positive, but to hear Emma quote happy encouraging things unnerved her. But Emma only laughed.

"Hey, you were the one that made me read it remember? You thought it would make me a better sponsor or something."

"I just wanted you to shut up." She replied finally looking over at her. "You kept going on and on about how special this ridiculous tin can of a car is. Not one of your better dinner topics. I didn't think the book would actually keep your interest. Even I tossed it across the room a couple of times from the overly optimistic things it preached."

"Well, that's what you get for not appreciating my baby here." Emma responded as she patted her dashboard.

"Please tell me you didn't just refer to your car as your baby?"

"Just for you your majesty." Regina rolled her eyes, but laughed. The goofiness of the Savior that used to make her think she had fewer brain cells than a crab now made her smile. That was until she realized Emma parked the car.

"Oh great, we're here."

"Remember."

"Yes, I know," Regina cut in, "Just stop it with your positive crap, it's really starting to creep me out."

"Ok." Emma laughed as she opened up the driver side door.

Regina and Emma walked up the stairs together with Emma one step behind, the Savior's hand was practically resting on her back to keep Regina from running. When they opened the door to the apartment, a wave of flavors entered their noses.

"Something smells good," Emma announced, getting every one's attention. Regina turned to make a face not entirely impressed with what was filling her nose, but decided against it. She was there to help Mary Margaret. No matter how much she disliked the woman, after everything Emma had done for her the last few weeks she felt the Savior deserved her help without her being too difficult.

"Oh thanks," David replied tossing the towel over his shoulder as he faced them with an obvious fake smile painted on. "Henry told me you guys had a small pasta theme going Friday nights, so I thought I'd make spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, and Mary Margaret made Anginetti cookies for dessert.  
Regina took a glimpse at the counter and saw an opened can of Ragu and was about to say screw it as she turned for the door, but Emma gripped her elbow without breaking her happy smile.

"Anything we can do to help?" She then asked as she removed her coat and reached out to take Regina's as well.

"No, Henry and I have things under control in here. Go ahead and pour yourselves some wine. Mary Margaret should be out in a minute. She's in the bathroom."

"Did we really need to know that?" Regina mumbled not able to resist, but Emma nonchalantly whacked her arm in return as they headed over to the table.

As soon as the bathroom door opened the air in the apartment thickened, but not in the way Regina expected. Yes, David was extra tense, but Mary Margaret was, well nothing. She didn't look sad or depressed, nor angry or vengeful. She was plainly dull as she went through the motions of setting the table barely acknowledging Emma let alone her. The nothingness of Snow White made her more anxious than if her former enemy had an arrow aimed at her heart.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Regina whispered up against Emma's ear. The Savior turned, their noses bumping in the process, and causing both of them to fidget back in their seats.

"No, this is why we need your help. She's been like this ever since the morning after," Emma glanced up to make sure no one else was listening to them, "you know, ripped out her heart." Their eyes met again and Emma's concern for her mother burned into Regina.

"I still don't get how I can help with this. Won't I just make things worse?" Emma smiled softly as she reached over and put her hand on top of Regina's.

"No. Actually, I think you're the only one who can help her." Regina stared at their hands, but didn't yank hers away. There was something in Emma's touch that soaked up her nerves and brought her comfort.

"Everything ok?" David asked staring down at their hands like Emma was holding acid.

"Yeah," Emma answered removing her hand to take their plates. Regina's gaze met their meals, but then went back to her own hand immediately missing the sensation Emma brought her with the simplest touch.

Dinner was awkward as expected. Emma did her best to make friendly conversation with everyone, but it was obvious that no one at the table knew how to act normal with the once Evil Queen at the table with the Charmings, and Mary Margaret ate like no one else was around, only glancing up periodically to pretend to hear Emma's words.

"Dinner was lovely, thank you." Regina said after what felt like Emma's thousandth failed attempt at finding a topic for them to discuss.

"You're welcome." David replied with little enthusiasm. Emma kicked him from underneath the table causing a faint smirk from Regina, but David caught it. "I guess seeing someone in pain still gets a rise out of you huh?"

"David," Emma snapped immediately. He shook his head agitated at himself as he gathered the dishes.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate." He apologized bringing ease to the table for a moment. "Emma says you've done very well since that whole heart ripping out incident with my wife." And then it was like he swung his sword at her neck.

"You did what?" Henry cried as he jerked his head in her direction.

"I," Regina started but her words kept tripping over each other, unable to leave her mouth. She and Emma tried to discuss on a number of occasions how to tell Henry about what really happened, and why she asked his other mother for help, but they always seemed to trail away from it to less serious conversations.

"I asked her to Henry," Mary Margaret chimed in a disturbingly monotone voice.

"Why? When?" He asked, his head now bouncing around the table. Too much had been said to go back now. Regina needed to come clean no matter what the result.

"The day I burnt the spell at the well."

"Regina," Emma turned and went to reach out to stop her.

"It's ok Emma. You were right. There's no way to fully heal or to get pass any of this until those we love know what happened and why." Regina choked down her nerves as tears began to take over Emma's eyes. Part of her wanted to reach over and take Emma's hand once again to tell her that it was ok, and to help herself with what she was about to do, but she didn't know if that would have been appropriate.

"After I burnt the spell Mary Margaret came to the house and asked me to kill her. We were both in a very dark place. I knew if I did what she asked you would never forgive me. But all the hate and pain within me always controlled my mind, especially when I felt defeated and vulnerable. When I removed Mary Margaret's heart, I saw that because of the manipulative way she had me killed my mother she had darkened a part of it. It gave me a disturbing sense of satisfaction, and instead of killing her like she requested, I put her heart back into her chest, forcing Mary Margaret to live with the consequences of her actions." The room was silent with the exception of Mary Margaret who had begun working through the cookies.

"So, you both, you all lied to me, again."

"I'm so sorry Henry." Regina went to reach for him, but he stood up and shook his head.

"That's not good enough. I can't believe you would do that and think that a simple I'm sorry would make it all better." He replied frighteningly calm, but then turned and ran up the stairs to get far away from them. Regina could feel her insides churning, her magic begging to be released, but miraculously she kept it under control. Instead of lashing out, she stood up and went to get her coat.

"I should go."

"Regina wait," Emma said snagging her arm, "please." There was definitely something new about their relationship. For the most part Regina continued to brush it off as them living under the same roof so they were bound to develop some form of tolerance for each other, but it was becoming something more. She stared into Emma's eyes and saw the care dripping from them. Again, she felt an urge to reach out and wipe away the Savior's tears, but everything was already too much for her to handle, adding another emotion into the mix would surely send her over the edge.

"I'll be ok dear."

"Ok," Emma replied softly, thankfully knowing not to push her. "But if you get the desire to perform magic, any magic, call me. I'll be home as soon as possible." Regina couldn't believe she was smiling after what had just happened with Henry, but she was, even if it was a minuscule one. Emma had called her place home. Sure it was probably an involuntary reaction like Henry had when he called Mary Margaret's place home, but a part of her felt that Emma was finally letting herself get comfortable somewhere after years without a place she felt safe enough to call her own, and it was with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was staring at the door for a while after Regina left not caring how it looked.

"Why did you have to say that?" she finally asked not turning around.

"I'm sorry Emma, I am. I honestly didn't want Henry to find out that we lied to him like this." This time she shot her head over her shoulder and made sure her father locked eyes with her.

"When you say, we, you meant Regina too right?" David stared blankly at her, sending her body into a convulsion of rage. "How dare you! I told you she was taking this no magic thing seriously, didn't I?" David went to respond, but Emma held up her hand.

"Save it. I don't want to hear all the usual excuses anymore. I get it. We all get it. She's the one who cursed us. She's the one that separated us. She's the one who enjoyed torturing hundreds of thousands of people, but she's not that person anymore. The person who did all those things was The Evil Queen. The woman who just left here, is Regina; just Regina. Look at Henry. He's a prime example. Who do you believed raised him? The Evil Queen from The Enchanted Forest or Regina from Storybrooke?" Again David went to say something, but Emma started for the stairs not caring and too angry to hear his anything else from his mouth.

As Emma approached Henry's door she took a few deep breaths hoping she wasn't about to walk into a firestorm. He was a good kid overall, she would credit that to Regina, but he was also stubborn and could have one hell of a temper like her as well.

"Go away," He yelled practically simultaneously with her knock.

"I'm sorry Henry, but this can't wait." It took a minute and a large huff, but she finally heard footsteps stomping their way over to the door.

"What is it?" Henry asked only cracking the door at first.

"Will you please let me in?" After another long pause he pushed the door open and moved back over to his bed. He took the comic book he was reading and held it up too heated to even look at her. Although zero patience was something she and Regina shared, she knew she needed to suck it up and find some. Henry had every right to be angry. Everyone he loved and cared about had lied to him once again. There was only so much betrayal a young kid could take. She took another minute to give him some space, but then reached up and pulled the comic book down so that he had no choice but to focus on her.

"Listen, I'm sorry you're upset that we kept what happened between your mom and Mary Margaret from you, but if I had to do it all over again, I would have done the exact same thing."

"What?" Henry's face scrunched up, and Emma couldn't help but smile, not only hearing, but now seeing Regina in him. "I'm not saying it was the right thing to do, but it was necessary."

"Why?" He asked looking more confused than angry now.

"Everything was too delicate at the time. Regina wanted help after it happened. And she asked me to help her. You and I both know for your mom to ask for help, and from me of all people, everything she thought she had going for her had to have been at a lost. I couldn't tell you and risk having you cut her out of your life like she all ready feared you had."

"Why?" He questioned with his youth coming out in his face and tone.

"Because Henry. If you lose all Faith in your mom, they'll be no chance in saving her. You're her foundation kid."

"So what, you agreed to help her to save the town from my mom's wrath?"

"Not just that." She found herself responding easily. "Remember what you told me about being the Savior; that it was for all people, not just the ones I felt deserved to be saved." She could see the pieces all coming together in Henry's eyes as he formed a small smile.

"But that's not how you feel about her anymore is it?" Emma felt her body tense up as her heart began to punch its way out of her chest. She didn't expect him to put THAT part of the puzzle together yet.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you defending mom to grandpa downstairs. You may not have thought she deserved to be saved at first, but you do now don't you?" Flashes of her time with Regina came into her mind, their dinners, their talks, even their silly meaningless fights about her leaving her shoes laying around brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah kid. I think your mom is worth saving."

"Good," he replied as he picked his comic book up and fell back against the pillows.

"So, we good?" Emma asked as she stood up. Henry slowly lowered his comic and shot her a Regina perfect glare. How many of these expressions of hers did he have down?

"I wouldn't say that. I'm still mad at you guys from keeping this from me, but I understand. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget what mom did to Mary Margaret. She really needs to do something to help her if she wants me to even consider forgiving her for that. But she's still my mom, and I know she's trying to make herself better now. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow for lunch and we can talk about Operation fix Grandma." Emma laughed.

"Sure thing kid." She closed the door, relieved at how well that went, but now she needed to get home to Regina to make sure things didn't get any worse.

Emma hurried down the stairs and saw zombie Mary Margaret doing the dishes. The whole point for their dinner was going down the drain with their remains of their dinner, but at least the truth of it came out. That was a step. She had to put worrying about her mother on hold until tomorrow though.

"Do you need any help?" Emma asked as she begged under her breath to be let go.

"No. I've got his, thank you Emma." She flashed her mom a sad smile and thanked her with a peck on the cheek before making her way for the door.

"Where are you going?" David asked stepping into the room.

"Regina's," Emma shot back as she continued to get ready to leave.

"Don't you think you should stay here for a while?"

"I all ready spoke to Henry." She responded with one hand now on the door knob. "And Mary Margaret said she's fine. Besides, I really need to get to Regina's."

"Why do you need to get to her so badly?" He questioned not letting up.

"Because this was our first big step backwards, she might need me."

"What if we need you?"

"You don't," she snapped over her shoulder causing David's brows to rise from the intensity of her yell.

"Is something going on between the two of you?" There is was. Someone finally questioned her about their closeness. Before it was purely town gossip of their ever-growing friendship, no one was ever ballsy enough to press on for more other than Ruby who innocently hinted at it.

"Whether something is, or isn't, is besides the point here. I'm Regina's sponsor, if that's what you want to call it, and I know she needs me, nothing else matters now." And with that said, Emma marched out of the apartment not waiting for another response from her father.

Being Sheriff had its perks; speeding across town without the fear of someone pulling you over was one of them. Thankfully, even though it was still early evening in Storybrooke, because it was a small town, not many people were out and about. Not that it mattered what time it was, Emma needed to get to Regina and flew down the empty streets with urgency.

When Emma opened the front door, her heart dropped to her knees. There were piles of glasses and plates shattered throughout the entire dining room, and Regina was nowhere in sight.

"Regina!" She yelled as she ran into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. "Regina!" she cried again making her ways toward the stairs becoming more frantic with each passing second. Her mind shot to when she walked into Regina's house almost a month ago. Regina had almost committed to the unimaginable, but she didn't have the strength to go through with it that time, but this time the house was in disarray, was she too late?

"Ms. Swan," she heard the raspy voice call from behind her.

"Oh god Regina," Emma let out relieved as she turned around, "what happened?" she continued trying to control the sobs that were desperately trying to escape her throat from thinking she almost lost her.

"Don't worry; it's not what you think." A sloppy Regina Mills answered as she leaned against the door frame of her study with a tiled drink in her hand.

"Ok, so what happened then?" Emma asked as she took a few cautionary steps toward her, "And how much have you had to drink?" Regina emptied the glass in her hand then tossed it across the room causing Emma's head to meet her shoulders as it shattered against the far wall and danced down into an already well made pile of glass.

"I believe that should answer your first question, as for the drinks," Regina tried to count the shards of glass on the ground almost falling over in the process, but was able to catch herself before Emma got there.

"I believe that was number five. It hit like nine or ten though." Emma came up to Regina and wrapped her arm around her as she guided her back into the study,

"Ok, now that you've had your fun, how about I get you some water?"

"Fun?" Regina asked as her head flopped over in her direction.

"Ok, it wasn't fun. Don't launch me against the wall for my poor choice of words, but can you please tell me why you felt the need to smash a few of your nicer China settings?"

"I didn't want to use magic." Emma turned and smiled at her.

"You didn't use any magic."

"Nope," she answered as Emma plopped her down on the couch. "Surprisingly, actually throwing and breaking something against a wall helps release some of that same frustration. Don't get me wrong, magic is a much better high, but the smashing wasn't too bad." Emma laughed a little as she made up a glass of water before joining Regina on the couch. Regina took a few sips as their laughs died down, the darkening silence now taking over room. Emma glanced up and saw Regina's face beginning to fall back to reality.

"He's mad, but he still loves you." Emma said before Regina had a chance to break down.

"He'll never forgive me for this." She replied in a mumble. Emma reached over and placed her hand on top of Regina's free one and gave it a few comforting squeezes.

"It's not going to be easy, but he's at least giving you the chance to fix it instead of cutting ties with you. And," Emma started as Regina glanced up, their eyes searching the others for words that weren't said, "he might be coming over tomorrow to talk about Operation fix Grandma with us."

"Us?" Of all the things Regina heard that was the one she chose to focus on sending a rush of nerves throughout Emma's entire body.

"Well, I'll be here too." Regina's eyes were now refusing to blink as she stared into her. It was like if she did she would miss something important.

"I just thought," she started but lost track of her words for a moment. Between the intense moment and the alcohol the slight stutter was no surprise. "After tonight, you would want to make sure your family was ok?" Their hands were still together, but neither one took notice to them as they spoke.

"Henry was my first priority. And I spoke to him right away. Mary Margaret has David, and you."

"You came here." Regina finished with puzzlement creeping in. "Why is it when I'm about to fall you somehow are always there to catch me?"

"I'm the Savior." Emma replied with a sliver of cockiness.

"Hmmm." They sat there for another minute, neither one speaking or removing their hands, just soaking in the comforting aroma around them. Emma felt the urge to reach up and cup Regina's cheek, wanting to bring her more comfort, but didn't. Their night was all ready too intense as it was, she didn't want to add uncertainty into the mix.

"I probably should go ahead and get some sleep." Regina finally let out. Without planning to, they stood up together, Emma not realizing she was still holding Regina's hand until the brunette glanced down at them with a smile. "I kind of need that."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Emma replied as she took her hand that was holding Regina's and brushed her hair behind her ear as she took a step back.

"Nothing to be sorry about dear." Regina glanced back up at her once more before carefully stepping around her and out of the study. Emma shook her head once Regina left not able to control the rapid fluttering in her stomach. It was clear even to a drunk Regina how important she had become to her, she just didn't know how much more she could take until it all came bursting out.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry it took a little longer with this chapter. I sort of trailed off from the original way I wanted to write this fic, funny how that happens. But now I'm in this weird writer limbo on what I should do next phase. At the same time, I wanted to put out a new chapter for this week, so I came up with something fun to lead into what I wanted to do next. I hope it still works and flows properly. Let me know!_**

_*Italics are all dream flashes*_

* * *

Emma shot up from bed panting as her hand jetted up to her sweaty forehead. It had been a long time since she had a one of those dreams. But in this particular one, she didn't see her lovers face until the very end, which was the reason for her sudden jerk up from bed.

"Emma, coffee's getting cold." Regina's extra raspy morning voice called from downstairs, sending a few flashes of her dream back into her mind.

_"What would you like me to do?" A sultry voice whispered into her ear, then began to nibble her way down her neck as well-trained hands crept up under her breast massaging the extra weight of them away._

Emma slapped her cheeks as she jumped out of bed and hurried into the guest bathroom to throw some much-needed water on her face.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned her reflection. It wasn't that it was a dream about a woman. Although most of her relationships were with men, Emma had a few fun hook ups with women in the past. She wasn't one to dwell on things like labels; she just followed what she wanted in that moment. She even had dreams of both sexes tumbling all over her before, but this dream was different. This dream starred Regina. Yes, Emma clearly had feelings for her there was no point in trying to deny that anymore, but she never acted on them, let alone slept with Regina. Yet this particular dream felt so real. With the exception of Regina's face, which wasn't revealed until the end; Emma could feel her silky soft skin, taste the salty sweat as their bodies heated up, and smell the aroma of desire from the other woman as if she was in her bed the entire night.

Emma was so deep in thought she almost lost her skin when a sharp knock at the door came.

"Please tell me you're awake. I'm not sure I can face Henry on my own right now. He all ready text me to say that he was going to stop by, but even his text appeared cold."

"Be right down." Emma hollered back as her voice cracked.

"Are you all right?" Regina asked as she began to creek the door open. Emma bolted from the bathroom, tripping over the sheets that were hanging off the bed in the process, but was still able to reach the door just in time to stop Regina from entering.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She choked out, "Just head back downstairs; I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok." Regina drawled out, clearly not buying Emma's answer, but the Savior would deal with her interrogation about it when the time came. The last thing she needed after experiencing that little dream was Regina to see her in her underwear and see-through white tank top. Emma closed her eyes to try to calm herself down, but the flashes of her dream became more vivid with eyes closed.

_Regina was kneeling below her, as Emma stepped out of her bottoms staring down in amazement of the gentle way Regina was taking care of her. Now with her underwear tossed to the side, Regina fingers pressed into her thighs and began the journey up causing Emma's head to jerk back as her body broke out in cold shivers._

Emma's eyes shot open once again and began to search erratically for her clothes thinking if she stayed in the bedroom for a minute longer she would have to take care of the increasing desire building up inside her.

"I should have stayed on the damn couch." She mumbled to herself as she fled the bedroom as if it was on fire like she was.

Once Emma reached the bottom of the stairs, she paused and took a deep breath, thanking her mind for behaving for a moment before stepping into the kitchen.

"Good Morning," she chirped.

"Morning," Regina replied but with suspicion all over her face. "Did you not sleep well?"

"What?" Emma shot back not helping her case.

"Ok, what's with you? Did I do something last night other than destroy my favorite China sets, which by the way; you didn't have to clean up. It was my mess to fix up, as are most things in this town." Emma stared at her; Regina's rambling helping her filthy mind to settle down some more.

"You didn't do anything last night other than react the way I would, although I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." Regina let out a small laugh as she brought a second cup of coffee over to the small table in the kitchen for Emma.

"So, you're sure you're all right?" She questioned one last time.

"Yes, I'm fine." Emma answered, trying not to sound too short. "Stop trying to deflect. You're the one who had the rough time last night, not me." Regina stared into her coffee as soon as Emma mentioned the day before, obviously replaying the disaster of a dinner they had at Mary Margaret s over again; unsatisfied that she wasn't able to drink it all away.

"So what time is Henry coming over?" Emma asked trying to reassure her that things weren't too bad.

"He should be here any minute."

"What, he said lunch?" Regina laughed.

"I didn't realize you turned into such a stickler about these types of things."

"I'm not. It's just; he's usually good at sticking to schedules."

"Well," Regina started, but took a sip out of her coffee still trying to wake up herself. "He wants to spend the day with Mary Margaret." Regina looked off as she said the words, her life of hurt always finding its way to come to the surface. Emma found herself wanting to reach out and turn her chin, to not let her negative thoughts get the best of her, but instead she kept both hands firmly on her coffee cup.

"So, it looks like it just me and you today." Regina added stiffening Emma's entire body as another flash of her dream flooded her mind.

_"It's just me and you," Regina whispered as her face came down to Emma's, their noses grazing each others as Regina's eyes dug into her soul. "Don't think about anyone else and what they would say, or who we are, and are supposed to be. I'm just Regina and you're just Emma." And before the last words spilled from Regina's mouth Emma's hand reached up and pulled Regina down to her, the warmth of her lovers tongue warming her body all over as they melted into each other._

"Emma?" Regina questioned with a raised voice.

"Huh?" She responded as she shook her head.

'Did you drink the rest of my liquor cabinet after I went to bed last night, because you seem to be more off than I am?"

"I'm just nervous." She replied, but needed to think of something else to tell Regina other than her continuous growing feelings she was beginning to develop for the woman before her. "I lied to Henry too you know. I may have left things with him on an okay note last night, but I'm sure it will still be a little awkward between us as well."

"I think my little heart ripping trick with Mary Margaret trumps the lie you told in order to help me dear. Henry's anger will mostly be focused on me; I can pretty much guarantee that." Regina stood up and walked over to the sink to clean up, her falling face reminding Emma of why she was there in the first place.

"Hey," she said walking up beside Regina. "I'm supposed to be the one cleaning up, remember?" Regina glanced over and revealed a sad smirk, but went back to doing the dishes instead of responding. "Regina," she went on, stopping the brunettes hand with her own. But the contact silenced all thoughts as Regina focused fell on their hands. There was no need for a flash this time to send a tingly sensation throughout her body, Regina's intense gaze on their hands was enough to send Emma's body into silent convulsions. Regina's eyes remained glued to their hands as her mouth parted to say something, but couldn't. Maybe Emma wasn't the only one developing dangerous feelings. When their eyes finally locked, Emma froze. Regina's eyes zigzagged on hers trying to read the nonexistent words. Emma went to open her mouth again, but she was too captivated by the woman beside her, that air was the only thing set free.

"Hey," Henry announced as he walked into the kitchen, snapping both of them out of their haze.

"Henry," Regina answered as she quickly grabbed a towel to dry her hands while Emma simply used her jeans. "I'm so happy you decided to stop by." She went to give him a hug, but his embrace was weak so Regina stepped back almost as quickly as she stepped forward. "I'm sorry," she said with his judging eyes glaring up at her.

"You keep saying that," he replied as he removed his storybook from his backpack. "If you really are, you'll do everything you can to help Mary Margaret remember who she is."

"She knows who she is." Emma said as she too approached the table, not daring to give her son a hug after the weak embrace he just showed Regina.

"He's not talking about her memory Emma, he's talking about the person she is." Regina replied as she glanced over at her with a slightly happier smirk.

"Oh, I guess that makes more sense."

"So," Henry went on, forcing both of them to remove their eyes off each other quicker than either one wanted to. "I was thinking of taking Mary Margaret around town today and reminding her of all the people she has saved in The Enchanted Forest and all the tough times she had to go through to get where she is now. To remind her to never give up hope; that her heart has a chance to heal."

"That sounds like a great plan." Regain replied a little too supportive, but thankfully Henry bit his tongue. "Now, is there anything not in my book that you can think of for me to add?" He asked staring up at Regina who immediately looked horrified.

"Um, well."

"Anything at all. Maybe something when she was younger." Emma watched as Regina continued to think, her hands running up through her hair, sending another vision into her mind.

_Emma held Regina's legs over her shoulders as she continued to swivel circles around her center. Regina's body begging to be allowed to jerk, but Emma kept a strong hold on her. Regina's restraint was excitingly frustrating her forcing her to pull her own hair as her chest began to rise._

"Ok, thanks mom." Henry said quickly placing his book back in his bag. Emma bit her tongue feeling ashamed to be having such thoughts with their son in the room, but at the same time overly frustrated that she wasn't able to witness Regina's release in her vision.

Henry left just as quickly as he had arrived, but when Emma looked up at Regina she had a smile on his face.

"For a short visit, I guess that went surprisingly well."

"I didn't ruin it yet." Regina mumbled, and left the room before Emma could say anything else. Emma stood there for a moment, slightly annoyed at herself for missing something important between mother and son while she was distracted by her erotically haunting dream. She poured herself another cup of coffee than went to find Regina, but as she stepped out into the kitchen, she saw that the door to Regina's study was closed. She smiled proud of Regina's continuous approach with her rehabilitation, but at the same time, was a little sad that for the next few hours she would have to find a way to keep herself busy without her company. Then it hit her, a nice dinner to replace the horrific one from the night before. Emma took a large sip from her coffee before hurrying it over to the sink to drop it off. She quickened her pace some more as she headed for the door, snagging her coat as she began to ponder what she needed from the store. This dinner needed to be perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I just wanted to thank everyone again for your follows, favorites, and incredibly kind reviews. I'm pretty sure I have the rest of the fic lined up now. I'm still thinking it will be around 20 chapters, give or take._**

* * *

Emma hurried down the street in her bug, not entirely sure what she was doing, but decided it was best not to think about it. She knew if she did, the guard that usually stood over her heart would reappear and cause everything she was feeling to hide away again all over again. For as long as Emma could remember she had been the type of person to always have one foot out the door; always too terrified of being abandoned like she was as a child. The only person before now to ever break away from that guard was Neal. Neal showed her what it meant to let your hair down and live life for once, to let all your worries fade away and take risks. Together, they had killer adventures and his kindness and wisdom beyond his years words always had her begging for more. Then it all came crashing down. Neal had let her take the fall for the stolen watches and she was sent to prison. Emma knew now why he did it, not that it made it any easier to forgive him, she went to prison for crying out loud. It took some time after he reentered her life to put the past behind her, but Emma's ginormous lie about Henry helped with that. She had hurt him too. Now that the mistakes from the past were cleared away, she could open up her heart and love again. Not that she was in love with Regina, but the connection the two of them had ever since she arrived in Storybrooke only seemed to grow and now it was intensifying to a whole new level that Emma couldn't quite comprehend. Her feelings for Regina were so overwhelming at first she thought about going to Gold to make sure Regina didn't slip her some magical heart-warming potion. But she could read Regina better than anyone, and it was clear the woman was adamant about not using magic until it didn't control her anymore. Plus, dealing with Gold's tricks and deals wasn't worth it. She would have rather been under some sort of love curse than go to him for guidance of any kind.

Emma parked and ran out of her car toward the store, stopping herself from rushing halfway there. She had more than enough time, and hurrying things along would only cause her to forget something. She couldn't help it though; she was excited about doing something nice for Regina. Of course, once she started browsing the aisles that excitement partly vanished. What the hell was she going to make? Pasta was the easiest thing to whip up, but they had that the last night. She wanted to make Regina something special. To give her a delicious, happy-filled evening, to help her forget what happened the night before and to let Regina know how proud she was of her for doing so well with her rehabilitation, but there was only so much she was good at making. Emma was about to panic when she turned and saw a cook book staring her in the face. There had to be at least one thing in there she could make.

Once Emma returned to the manor she began to tidy up the house some more. She had cleaned up the glasses and plates that Regina had smashed the night before, but Regina also uncharacteristically left her drinks randomly throughout the house leaving a trail of ring marks wherever she ventured. Before Emma got started, she took out a jasmine green tea candle she had also bought in the store and lit it hoping it would help ease her nerves as she continued to dust and sweep. Once she was satisfied with her clean up job she headed into the kitchen to start dinner preparations. Emma was glad she kept herself occupied the entire afternoon, it helped make the time go by quicker, but then she took a peek up at the clock on the microwave and realized that time had gone by a little too fast. Once again, Emma began to panic a little. She had run around all day, she definitely needed to take a shower before dinner. Emma doubled checked to make sure all her preparations for dinner were final, made sure the dining room table was set properly, and placed a few bottles of wine in the fridge to chill; she only hoped she still had time to jump in the shower real quick. She just needed to make sure Regina wouldn't go into the kitchen and see her surprise. To be safe, Emma dialed Grumpy and asked him to call and distract Regina for about 15-20 minutes with some sort of emergency. He hesitated at first, not really one to want to ever go out of his way to talk to Regina, but after a pleading please from Snow White's daughter there was no way he could refuse.

Emma showered quickly, half expecting Regina to hang up on Grumpy after the fifth or sixth time of him not letting her go. As her body dried, she pulled out a black knee-high skirt along with a forest green blouse, thanking her hair for drying without much effort as she got ready. She then threw on a basic layer of make-up, never one to overdo it to begin with, and made her way down the stairs. She tiptoed over to the door of Regina's study and placed her ear against the door as she sent a text to Grumpy letting him know he was in the clear.

"What do you mean everything's fine?" Regina growled. "You just gave me a three-page list of complaints, and now all of a sudden everything's fine. Have you been drinking during the daytime again? Hello? Hello? Crazy dwarf." Regina hung up with irritation coming from her lips. Emma knew she would have to make it up to Regina and Grumpy, but he would have to wait, Regina was her focus tonight. Not long after Regina ended her call with Grumpy Emma heard footsteps coming her way and she bolted for the kitchen to throw their dinner in the oven. Everything else for the most part was ready to go, she even cleaned some of the dishes to limit the work she had to do after they ate.

"What's going on?" Regina asked standing in the doorway with a curious smirk.

"Nothing, just getting dinner together like usual."

"Looking like that?" Regina replied eyeing her up and down. There was no way Emma could hide the blush that shot out from her cheeks, but she was prepared to blame it on the oven if Regina questioned it.

Emma strolled over to the fridge, took out the bottle on Chardonnay, and poured it into the two glasses that were all ready sitting on the counter.

"Why don't you take these out to the table and relax. I'll be out there in a few minutes."

"Ok," Regina answered with suspicion still shining in her eyes.

Emma made sure to set the timer as she checked on their side dish one last item before hurrying out into the dining room, making fun of herself quietly for missing Regina's presence all ready.

As Emma popped out of the kitchen, she did her best to make herself appear as normal as possible.

"So, everything go all right today?"

"For the most part." Regina answered as she took a sip of wine.

"What was the least part?" Regina let out a soft aggravated chuckle.

"Grumpy called right before I came out here complaining about the oddest things, which for him usually isn't that unordinary, but then after complaining to the point that my ear could melt the phone he said everything was fine and hung up on me."

"Interesting," Emma replied with the wine glass all ready on her lips. Regina studied Emma from her seat picking away at the words she wasn't saying. If by some miracle she and Regina were to ever get together, lying would be totally out of the question. Not that Emma planned on ever lying to her, it would just make planning surprises practically impossible.

"You wouldn't by any chance know why Grumpy called and went on and on about meaningless gibberish, to suddenly saying things were fine now would you?"

"Maybe he needs a rehab of his own."

"Emma?" Regina questioned her eyes upon hers with no sign of blinking. She tried.

"Ok fine. I asked him to."

"And why is that?" Regina went on, thankfully more curious than pissed off.

"I wanted to plan a nice dinner for you tonight and I didn't want you to peek at it while I was in the shower."

"You know, you could have just asked me to not go into the kitchen."

"Yeah right. If I did that, you definitely would have gone in, afraid that I did something disastrous." Regina laughed.

"Well that's true. I may have some self-control these days, but not when it comes to your bull ass storming through my house." But as she said the words Regina looked over at her curio cabinet. "Of course, I say that, but I was the one destroying things last night."

"I saved them you know." Emma jumped in before Regina could start dwelling on the night before.

"Saved them?"

"Yeah everything you broke. I swept up the pile and placed them in a box in your shed. I thought maybe after you have proper control over emotions and can use magic again, you can fix them." Regina flashed her one of the warmest smiles she had ever seen come out of the Brunette.

"That's very sweet. Thank you Emma." There was a long pause, which had a way of taking away their pleasant conversations these days. Again Emma's mind went blank like it did that morning. How the hell was she ever suppose to tell Regina how she felt if all was lost to her during the most opportune times?

The timer in the kitchen went off saving them both from trying to awkwardly start-up a new topic and Emma excused herself, hoping dinner came out all right.

Regina looked extra eager as Emma came back into the dining room with two plates in hand, her face soon shifting to amazement as Emma placed her plate down in front of her.

"This is different." Regina announced, her mouth left opened as her eyes took in the meal in front of her.

"Hey, I'm more than just a pasta and burger kind of girl." Emma responded taking a seat.

"Well, you're just full of surprises aren't you dear."

"You know me. I like to keep you on your toes." Regina hummed in response too busy cutting into her grilled halibut with peach and pepper salsa to say anything further. Emma forked up some of the brown rice she had for the side, praying she wouldn't have to choke it down, but it was surprisingly tasty. She glanced up just in time to witness Regina's first bite, loving the glow that took over her face as Regina closed her eyes and absorbed the sweet flavor of the salsa covered fish. The complimentary noises only adding to Emma's excitement as Regina prepared herself to talk.

"Not to insult your award-winning Bacon Mac, but this might be my favorite meal yet."

"Really?" Regina softly laughed.

"Yes, really. You're turning into quite the little homemaker. I may have to fire you as Sheriff just to hire you as my personal cook and barkeep." Emma simply smiled back at first, there was too much going on inside her to let anything else out. She would do just about anything to stay by Regina's side longer.

"Well you're the boss." She let slip out.

"That I am," Regina responded, her stare saying something entirely different than what their words were getting at. This made Emma even more nervous. She didn't really know how to respond or even deal with some of Regina's flirtatious words and actions anymore. She felt like a little kid in middle school when they were about to send a note across the room to their crush, thinking that their world would come crumbling down if so-called crush marked the no box to their "do you like me question." The last thing Emma wanted was to do or say something wrong crashing her world and ruining what they had. But Regina dove back into her meal, saving Emma from yet another paralyzing moment of silence.

Dinner being simple, was over in minutes so Emma cleared the table, insisting Regina sit and relax while she put the dishes in the dishwasher, and pulled out the second bottle of wine for dessert.

The next hour Emma and Regina carried on like the first few weeks Emma stayed there. The would trade off story for story. Regina would share a memory from Henry's childhood that Emma missed out on, or something in her early life, pre-magic, than Emma would tell her more about her upbringing.

"Am I allowed to apologize yet?" Regina asked in the middle of one of Emma's more depressing stories about being denied a home from another family. Emma looked up at her confused for a moment until she saw Regina's sorrowful expression.

"Um, yeah. I think we're there now." Emma had completely forgot that Regina wanted to apologize to her a few weeks ago for the repercussions of her and Gold's curse. But at the time, Emma thought it would have been too rushed. She wanted Regina's apology to by truly genuine, and now was as good a time as any.

Regina placed her glass down and wiped her mouth elegantly before catching Emma's eyes.

"Selfish doesn't even begin to describe my actions in reference to the curse. I can't say that I would take it back if I could, because the curse brought me to Henry. But I am truly sorry for the pain I caused you; for making you believe your family abandoned you. My actions were beyond cruel and disgustingly selfish to say the least. You didn't deserve any of it." Emma's watery eyes mimicked Regina's as she apologized. Here was the woman who made her childhood a living hell for the most part and she found herself wanting to tear her body from her seat, and rush over to take Regina into her arms, to wipe away her tears, to soak up all of her pain, and replace it with the love that was swarming inside her.

"Thank you," Emma said as she collected herself. "I know that couldn't have been easy for you."

"Actually," Regina replied their eyes locking again like they were magnets. "I've been wanting to tell you that for weeks now, this last week especially."

"Why?" Emma found herself asking without knowing it.

"Because how are we to ever move on, if the past is always hanging over our heads. How are we suppose to begin something new?" Emma's air was lost to her as her eyes stayed on Regina's.

"New?" Emma questioned as a large grin came across her face. Her words were finally coming together. "I would love something new with you." Emma went on, her courage fully restored, while Regina's mouth hung opened. "Regina these last few weeks have meant more to me than you or anyone else could possibly imagine. I know this all started with me helping you, but somehow it ended up helping me as well."

"Emma," Regina whispered.

"There's more. I don't know how, but I think I'm,"

"Emma please," Regina spoke up her hands shaking the table. "I don't," she tried to go on, but Emma's heart dropped assuming the worse.

"Shit, shit." She stood up and began to pacing erratically in the dining room. "I thought... I ruined this didn't I? Everything we built this last month, it's gone, isn't it?"

"Wait, Emma," Regina started, but their conversation came to a sudden halt as a thunderous pounding came from Regina's front door. They locked gazes for a moment before hurrying to answer it. As soon as Regina's hand reached the handle, the door flung opened.

"Why haven't you been picking up your phone?" David barked.

"We were eating," Emma replied defensively, but changed her tone immediately after seeing how frantic he was. "What happened?"

"It's Mary Margaret. Someone kidnapped her. They were going for Henry, but she fought them off and he was able to get away, but when Henry glanced back, they knocked her over the head with something and shoved her in the back of a pick up and drove away."

"Is Henry hurt?" Regina asked with her hand over her heart.

"No, he's fine; a little shaken up, but fine." I need your help Emma please."

"Ok, give me a minute to throw on some jeans."

"I'm coming with you." Regina said following her. "And after we rescue your mother, we're going to finish that little conversation you started." A range of emotions flooded through Emma's mind as she began to climb the stairs, she was frightened for her mother, furious toward the captors, but the one thing she couldn't shake were the nerves and curiosity for what Regina was going to say. Maybe she didn't ruin everything after all.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Like I said at the beginning of the last chapter I now know the direction I'll be taking this fic. I'll be mixing up the end of season two quite a bit, but hopefully in a fun way you guys will like. Thank you again for your continuous support. It really does help motivate me! :)**_

* * *

Regina and Emma changed as quickly as they could and hurried over to the diner with David where Granny and Ruby were watching Henry. Regina was trying not to think of the rambling conversation she and Emma were attempting to have before David came plowing in, but it was hard not to. She was almost certain Emma was about to tell her she had feelings for her, her mind automatically going through every case scenario with them acting on those feelings good and bad. That continuous churning in Regina's mind distracted her as they approached the diner and she tripped up the stairs leading into Granny's. Of course, the wrong Charming was there to catch her as she began to fall with Emma all ready through the door to check on their son.

"You ok?" David asked sincerely almost causing her to trip again.

"Yes, thank you. It's just been a mind-wrenching twenty-four hours." David nodded looking like he was going to say something else until he remembered Mary Margaret was missing, sending that heroic glisten to come into his eyes. David still had his manners though, and held the door open for her as he guided her by the back inside to make sure she didn't trip again.

"Henry," Regina cried as soon as she stepped inside. She went to rush over to take him into her arms forgetting that he was still upset with her at first, but was able to stop herself as the realization came in, until Henry threw his arms around her.

"Mom," Her whole body seemed to melt as soon as she felt her sons blood-stopping hold, but somehow kept herself together.

"Are you all right?" she asked pulling away to examine him.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what," she asked, but Henry only shook his head.

"The couple," Emma started looking agitated, "The two that tried to kidnap Henry. It was that new guy in town Greg, and Neal's fiancé, Tamara. I knew there was something off with that woman when I met her in the city."

"It's ok Emma," David said stepping up and putting his arm around her. "We know who they are now. We'll find them. I have the dwarfs guarding the town line, and everyone's been warned to keep a lookout for them. There's only so many places they can hide in Storybrooke."

"And I'm heading up to Greg and Neal's room now so I can start tracking them." Ruby added.

"Oh my god, Neal." Emma cried as she whipped out her phone. Regina watched on as the worry conquered Emma's face. She tried not to let Emma's concern for her former flame get to her, but there was a slight twitch in Regina's eye as she thought about the two of them together. Again, Regina thought back to their interrupted conversation. Would Emma be this distress if she were the one in trouble? Or were these new feelings just because they were spending so much time together and an innocent crush had developed?

"Ok," Regina started forcing her thoughts away as Emma stepped outside to talk to Neal who finally picked up. "Do we know why they were after Henry in the first place?"

"No, sorry mom," Henry started wanting to be included. "They didn't say much. I thought it was because I caught them kissing and Tamara was afraid I would tell my dad, but why would they turn and take Mary Margaret instead?"

"I think it's safe to say they're up to something." David chimed in.

"You think?" Regina sassed back, but mouthed sorry to David while hiding her rolling eyes when he turned his head to glare at her. There were some things that would always remain the same.

"Neal's on his way." Emma said coming back through the door and breaking away the small bit of tension building back up between her and Charming.

"Where was he?"

"Long story short, dealing with Gold. All that matters is that he'll be here shortly." Another twitch came to Regina's eye, but thankfully Emma didn't catch it. The last thing she wanted was for Emma to find out she was jealous. The Savior would have way too much fun with that.

Emma came over to fuss over Henry with Regina while they waited for Neal to arrive; the tender family moment only confirming her own developing feelings for Emma, especially when their hands grazed each others as they both went to rub Henry's back, neither one of them pulling away. But was this wise? Sure, she hadn't felt like this in a long time, but getting involved with the Savior could be risky. Especially since Regina didn't have proper control over her emotions when it came to magic yet, and there was no doubt that the people of Storybrooke would give them a hard time at first. Would she be able to control herself after the hundredth time someone told Emma she deserved better?

"Hey, what's up?" Neal asked as soon as he arrived. "You said it was urgent." But no one responded. They all looked to the other to reply, until Emma finally stepped forward.

"Greg, the guy who was in that car accident I was telling you about a few weeks ago tried to kidnap Henry, along with his girlfriend."

"What?" Neal looked over her shoulder at Henry, who flashed him a sad smile.

"I'm ok," Henry added. Regina made sure to give her son a squeeze to let him know it wasn't his fault for what Emma was about to say next.

"Neal," Emma went on, but waited to make sure she had his full attention. "Greg's girlfriend, it's Tamara."

"What?! What are you talking about? It can't be. You must have seen someone else."

"It's true dad," Henry interrupted before Neal could blow up all over her. "I'm sorry, but I saw them kissing." Neal's face went from confusions, to anger, to disgust, as Emma reached out for his hand.

"They took Mary Margaret Neal. I know this is a lot for you to take in, but we need your help to get her back." Neal didn't say anything except nod like a confused adolescent.

"Great," David chimed in, "can you call Tamara?"

"Yeah... sure," Neal answered turning away as he took out his phone, but all it did was ring until Tamara's voice-mail clicked in.

"Now that?" Emma questioned looking back to the space Ruby was standing in earlier, but hadn't returned yet.

"Well," David began, but was interrupted by Neal's phone.

"Looks like they want to talk after all." Regina said as a bad feeling began to stir in her stomach.

"Tamara, hey," he answered casually, but they could all hear the hurt and confusion in his tone. "What are you talking about? David, Emma, why would I be with...ok?" Neal handed his phone over to Emma and sat down at the bar, while Henry made his way over to comfort his recently discovered dad. Regina strolled over and leaned against the back of Emma to try to listen, not realizing she was practically on top of her, until Emma ended the call, and spun around bumping their noses in the process.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Emma asked crinkling her nose with a smile.

"Not my style." Regina countered as she rubbed her own nose.

"So," Emma drawled out, smirking at Regina's twitching impatience. "They want to meet."

"Great, where?" David questioned, spinning his sword once as if gearing up for a fight.

"They're coming here."

"What? That's all they said. That makes me uncomfortable." Regina stated.

"Yeah me too."

"We'll deal with whatever trick they have in store for us once we have Mary Margaret back." David said trying to reassure the two of them. Regina and Emma exchanged uneasy glances, but nodded to David knowing that if it was Henry they would have demanded the same thing.

"So, Tamara's coming too?" Neal asked, still shaken. "Great, I've got a few questions for her." Emma walked over to the bar and gave Neal a hug as she whispered I'm sorry up against his ear. This time of bolt of rage shot through Regina as she watched the embrace. There was no way she could control a flick of her wrist if this little sign of affection for her ex continued. Thankfully, Henry came over to Regina's side to halt any chance of her sending a fireball at his father.

"You ok mom?"

"I'll be fine sweetheart, but I need you to do me a favor?"

"Go with Granny into the back," he finished making her smile.

"My bright boy." Henry shook his head not happy he was going to miss the action, but quickly went around the diner to say goodbye to everyone knowing not to protest.

"Henry," Regina called out before he walked away.

"Yeah." She hurried over and hugged him, the dreadful feeling about this being a trap getting worse.

"You know I love you right?" He smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I love you to mom." Regina hugged him once more than patted him on his back toward Granny who nodded back at her with her cross-bow in hand and ready to go.

The next ten minutes felt like time had taken a nap. David continually twirled his sword, Emma checked and rechecked her gun clip, while Neal sat at the bar and stared out the window with a picture of him and Tamara crunched up in his hand. Regina was the only one standing in the middle of the room not doing anything. She just stood there and waited, only taking a momentary glimpse down at her empty hand. There was an undeniable itch inside her to create a fireball and blast the two captors into oblivion as soon as they showed up, but she knew she couldn't. She would only use magic now if it was absolutely necessary.

Finally, after the sixth time Emma checked the clock, they saw Greg and Tamara pull up to the curb and escort a tied up and blindfolded Mary Margaret from the back of a pick-up.

"Is that really necessary?" Emma shouted as she flung opened the diner door.

"Hey!" Tamara yelled back with her own pistol pointing at Emma instantly causing Regina to reach out and pull Emma back gently by her elbow.

"Please don't get yourself killed." Emma looked up at her as Regina subconsciously began to rub comforting circles on her arm.

"What is it you want?" David asked stepping in front of both of them.

"Oh, simple enough. We'll give you back Mary Margaret in exchange for Regina." Regina's and Emma's moment was broken as they both stared out at the captors with Mary Margaret, whose ears were they only thing that weren't covered, was shaking her head violently.

"How about you give me my wife back, the two of you leave Storybrooke, and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened?"

"No, Snow White for the The Evil Queen, final." They all looked out at them startled that the outsiders knew who they were. "I mean come on, how is this even a question? Snow White, the good, compassionate princess for the evil, manipulative, murderous bitch of a queen."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." Emma spat, but again Regina pulled her back.

"It's ok Emma."

"No," the savior cried, "there has to be another way."

"There isn't." Emma's eyes began to water as another uncontrollable urge took over Regina and she pulled Emma in for a hug, both of them clung on to the other as if their lives depended on it.

"Thank you, for everything." Emma nodded into her shoulder in response, refusing to let her go. "Oh, and Emma." Regina continued getting Emma to look up at her. "That weird new feeling you've been developing for me, it goes both ways. How this happened, who knows? I guess fate has a sense of humor." Regina kissed Emma's cheek keeping her lips there a moment longer than the usual casual goodbye kiss to soak up the soft sweet skin of the Savior. A part of her wanted to do something more, but this wasn't the most ideal setting. Regina went to walk away, but Emma still had a hold of her hand. Regina glanced up at her as Emma was about to speak, but she cut her off.

"Don't. Don't you dare say that I will find you line." She laughed. "That's what your parents always said. It infuriated me."

"I'm just trying to stick to family tradition." They both had another brief laugh followed by a sad parting smile as Emma finally let go of her hand.

"Regina." David called stopping her. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for what happened at dinner the other night."

"Apology accepted." She knew it was partly due to the situation they were in, but now wasn't the time to question how genuine David's apology was. Plus, she really wanted to get some closure with the Charming family, especially if this was the last time she was going to see them. Regina glanced up at Emma once more, then turned and proceeded toward Snow.

Once Regina was halfway there, Greg and Tamara let Mary Margaret walk, but still had the blindfold and gun on her. As soon as Regina came to Mary Margaret's side she stopped and grabbed her arm.

"I just need a moment." She told the two captors before they got trigger happy. "I need you to listen, and listen carefully Snow." Mary Margaret's covered face turned in her direction. "You are a good person, who made a mistake. I can not fully say that I forgive you yet, my mother's death still haunts me. But your heart will heal, and after saving Henry from these two morons, I believe it's all ready starting to. Don't let what happened change who you are, look what it did to me. You're better than that." And with that, Regina released her grip on Mary Margaret and walked toward Greg and Tamara without looking back. They were quick to shove Regina into the front seat of the truck squished in between them, not giving her any chance to turn back to take one last glimpse at her family as they drove away.


End file.
